Coffee Shop TaoRis FF
by MJKTS
Summary: When the Prince Ice fall in love in Coffee Shop / Kurasa... Aku jatuh cinta padamu Huang Zi Tao/ Hanya sebuah ff ringan tentang kegilaan seorang Kris yang jatuh pada pesona sang Panda aka Huang Zi Tao.
1. Chapter 1

"Kris_ oppaaa_..., Nanti malam kau mau kan datang kepesta ulang tahunku ?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ sambil memasang puppy eyesnya kepada seorang_ namja_ tampan berambut blonde yang berada didepannya saat ini,sedang sang _namja_ tampak cuek dan mengabaikan ucapan_ yeoja_ tadi.

"_Oppaaaa..."_rajuk _yeoja_ itu lagi saat Kris-sang namja itu mengacuhkannya.

" Aku tak punya waktu Jesicca, kau ajak Kai saja,kurasa ia pasti mau," jawabnya tanpa beban.

"Yaahh..._Oppa_, Kai sudah pasti datang, tinggal kau saja_ Oppa_..,"rengek _yeoja_ bernama Jesicca itu.

Namun _namja_ itu justru diam dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan memasang headset ditelinganya dam memutar musik cukup keras bermaksud agar tak mendengar rajukan rajukan manja dari _yeoja_ dihadapannya itu yang menurutnya menyebalkan,sedangkan seseorang yang merasa namanya disebut barusan hanya terkekeh melihat sikap dingin sahabatnya yang ia anggap sudah biasa.

Ya,itulah Kris, _namja_ terpopuler di SM High School,anak tunggal dari pengusaha sekaligus pemilik dari Wu Corporation,salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea dan China.  
Selain ia anak orang kaya,Kris juga memiliki wajah bak pangeran,dan itu semakin membuatnya menjadi idola dikalangan para _yeoja_ dan _namja_ yang berstatus uke.

Namun dibalik kesempurnaannya Kris adalah _namja_ yang sangat dingin dan cuek, ia tak begitu suka bergaul dengan orang banyak,berbeda sekali dengan kedua sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jong In.

Park Chanyeol adalah sosok_ namja_ yang periang dan murah senyum,itu sebabnya ia mendapat julukan Happy virus,karena ia selalu bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum hanya dengan memandangnya.

Sedangkan Kim Jong In atau biasa dipanggil Kai,adalah salah satu _namja_ terpopuler setelah Kris tentunya,dia seorang _namja_ yang playboy,dengan memacari beberapa yeoja dan namja .

Hampir seluruh _yeoja_ dan _namja_ yang berstatus uke di SM High School ini mengidolakan Kris,mereka akan meneriakan nama Kris atau tak segan segan merayu Kris saat Kris sedang santai ataupun makan dijam istirahat.  
Seperti saat ini, Jesicca yang notabene _yeoja_ tercantik dan diidolakan para_ namja_ di SM High School ini meminta Kris untuk datang kepesta ulang tahunnya nanti malam,namun dengan santainya Kris menolaknya. Oh ayolah... Selama ini tak ada seorangpun yang menolaknya.

Memang, sosok Kris yang sempurna membuatnya didambakan mereka dan bermimpi dapat menjadikannya kekasih serta bisa mengajaknya naik ke ranjang,namun tidak untuk seorang _namja_ yang duduk dibangku tepat disebelah tempat duduk Kris ini,_namja_ manis dengan garis wajah tegas dan bibir kucingnya yang imut serta lingkaran hitam pada matanya membuatnya terlihat seperti mata panda.

Tao,Huang Zi Tao namanya,sejak kepindahannya ke SM High School 6 bulan yang lalu,Tao memang tak pernah peduli pada apa yang teman sekolahnya lakukan, dan mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya 'awet' duduk disebelah sang prince ice aka Kris ini,pasalnya sebelumnya tak ada yang betah pada death glare yang selalu Kris berikan pada teman sebangkunya.

Tao lebih memilih tidur,mendengarkan musik atau mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan gurunya dari pada mendengar ocehan para _yeoja_ yang sibuk merayu_ namja_ disampingnya itu,sikapnya yang inocent dan cenderung polos seakan membuatnya seperti anak berusia 10 tahunan.

Sejak baru masuk kekelas ini dan duduk disebelah Kris, tak ada percakapan diantara mereka selain perkenalan diri ,dan setelah itu mereka lebih sibuk dengan urusan masing masing.

Sikap Kris yang dingin dan angkuh serta sifat Tao yang inocent membuat mereka benar benar seperti tak saling mengenal, meskipun mungkin sedikitnya Kris tahu jika Tao adalah seorang _namja_ yang sangat menyukai panda,hanya itu saja,sedang Tao...terlihat sama sekali tak tertarik pada pribadi Kris.

Begitulah mereka,semuanya berjalan datar datar saja hingga suatu kejadian merubah mereka.

**When the Prince Ice fall in love in Coffee Shop**

**Tittle : Coffee Shop**

**TaoRis Fanfiction**

**_Character's not mine but this story is be mine_**

_Warning_ :** Failed Romance/ Thypo's/ YAOI/Shoneun ai/Bad story**

_Inspiration_ : **Coffee Shop by B.A.P ,but this story not like that song.**

**So...Don't like...Don't read please...**

**Hanya ff ringan tentang kegilaan seorang Prince Ice yang lagi jatuh cinta kepada my Panda**

**Taoris present**

16.48 KST

Langit yang gelap seakan menumpahkan semua isinya saat hujan deras disertai petir mengguyur kota Seoul sore ini.  
Tampak seorang_ namja_ tampan berambut blonde baru saja keluar dari area gedung olah raga SM High School , siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris, ia yang mestinya sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu,memilih untuk latihan basket sendirian karena kedua sahabatnya sudah lebih dulu pulang dengan urusan masing masing. Langkahnya terhenti diujung lorong yang menghubungkan kelasnya dengan gedung olah raga itu,ia berdecak kesal,pasalnya ia lupa tak membawa payung dan lebih parah lagi saat ini ia harus menunggu hujan reda bersama para_ yeoja_ yang rata rata adalah fansnya dan sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar. Oh tidak!, Kris merasa akan mati jika lama lama berada di tengah kerumunan para _yeoja_ genit itu.

"Kris_ oppa_,pulang denganku saja ne.."

"_Andwae_, pulang saja denganku _oppa_.."

"Yakk, kalian apa apaan,Kris _oppa_ jangan mau pulang dengan mereka,nanti kau diterkam oleh mereka loh, pulang saja denganku ne..,nanti kuantar sampai kerumahmu _oppa_,"

Begitulah kira kira teriakan _yeoja yeoja_ itu yang saling berebut untuk merayu Kris agar Kris mau pulang bersamanya, membuat Kris merasa kepalanya hampir pecah mendengar ocehan mereka, hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi acara lelang rayuan dikerumunan itu, "Excuse me..bisakah kalian minggir sebentar,aku mau lewat,"suara itu terdengar sangat lembut namun sarat dengan nada tegas.

Mendengar suara itu membuat para _yeoja_ itupun menoleh,dan tak menunggu waktu lama,para_ yeoja_ itupun mulai minggir dan memberi jalan pada sang pemilik suara.  
Merasa mengenal suara itu,Kris menoleh dan dilihatnya Tao-_namja_ yang duduk dibangku sebelahnya tadi- tengah berjalan melewati kerumunan _yeoja yeoja_ itu,namun ketika tepat berada disebelahnya,Tao berhenti sebentar dan menoleh padanya,selanjutnya Tao menggerakkan kepalanya seperti memberi kode pada Kris untuk ikut dengannya,Kris mengerti dan tak membuang kesempatan, Krispun mendekat pada Tao yang mulai membuka payungnya dan merekapun akhirnya berjalan beriringan meninggalkan para _yeoja_ yang masih berteriak teriak memanggil nama Kris.  
Keduanya berjalan beriringan ditengah hujan yang cukup deras itu.

"_Gege_... Kau tidak membawa mobil eoh..?"tanya Tao membuka percakapan.

"Tidak,mobilku sedang diperbaiki "jawab Kris seadanya.

"Memangnya mobil_ gege_ kenapa..?"tanya Tao polos penuh rasa penasaran.

Kris mendengus kesal,"Mobil _gege_ menabrak pagar pembatas waktu pulang kemarin malam,"jawab Kris lagi yang hanya di respon 'oh' oleh Tao.

"Jadi _gege_ sekarang sedang menunggu untuk dijemputkah?"tanyanya lagi.

"Hemm,begitulah "

" Ngomong ngomong..._Gege_ kenapa baru pulang?, Kan mestinya sudah sejak jam tiga tadi_ ge_.."tanya Tao lagi.

"_Gege_ latihan basket dulu tadi"timpal Kris,Tao kembali mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau sendiri..?"

"Tao latihan wushu dulu _ge_ "

"Oh "

Dan demi apapun mungkin inilah percakapan terpanjang selama mereka saling mengenal sejauh ini,atau mungkin... Belum.

Merekapun terus berjalan menuju arah gerbang sekolah itu, jaraknya yang lumayan jauh dari kelas dan juga jalanan yang penuh dengan genangan air membuat mereka berjalan cukup lamban.  
Rasa canggungpun hadir saat mereka sama sama terdiam terlebih pada Kris,ia merasa sangat kesal pada sopir keluarganya yang memintanya untuk menunggu karna ia harus mengantar ayah Kris kebandara terlebih dahulu,dan juga pada kedua sahabatnya yang 'menelantarkannya' untuk sibuk dengan kekasihnya masing masing.

Kris mendengus kesal dan sesekali ia mengumpat saat harus melompati genangan air yang cukup luas,terlebih saat ini ia sedang bersama_ namja_ asing,yang sama sekali tak pernah akrab dengannya.

"Hah!,mereka memang makhluk yang mengerikan " ucapnya saat mendengar _yeoja yeoja_ tadi masih terus memanggil namanya.

Tao hanya terkekeh mendengar keluhan Kris,"Mereka fansmu _ge_.."komentarnya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.  
Kris menatap_ namja_ disampingnya itu,-inocent-itulah gambaran Kris pada _namja_ panda itu.

"Kau...kenapa kau menolongku?,Apa kau juga suka padaku huh?"tanya Kris tiba tiba yang refleks menghentikan langkah Tao sejenak_,namja_ itu menoleh padanya dan terlihat berfikir sebentar lalu ia kembali terkekeh pelan,"Kau ini_ ge_,ditolong bukannya berterima kasih malah nuduh yang tidak tidak,Apa menurut_ gege_ menolong seseorang itu harus mencintainya lebih dulu heum...?"selorohnya sambil kembali melangkah.

"Hemm...tidak juga sih sebenarnya"jawab Kris sambil mengusap tengkuknya canggung.  
Dan Kris yang saat ini benar benar merasa malu pada ucapannya barusan,bagaimana bisa ia begitu percaya diri menanyakan hal tersebut pada Tao yang selama ini jelas jelas tak peduli padanya,_aigoo..._

Tao melongokkan kepalanya kekanan kiri saat tak melihat satu mobilpun di depan gerbang sekolahnya itu begitu mereka diluar gerbang.

"Antarkan aku kesana saja Tao,biar kutunggu disana,setidaknya aku sedikit bebas dari para makhluk menyebalkan tadi "titah Kris seolah tahu apa yang ada difikiran Tao sambil menunjuk sebuah emperan toko yang sudah tutup,Tao mengangguk dan merekapun kembali berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Kris barusan.

"Haaaahhh... Ini akan sangat membosankan !,mereka benar benar ingin aku mati kedinginan huh! " gerutu Kris begitu sampai diemperan toko itu.

"Ehh, memang masih lama ya ge menunggunya?" tanya Tao sambil menutup payungnya.

"Lee_ ahjussi_ bilang aku harus menunggu setengah jam lagi,Aish...lihat saja nanti, kalau sampai para _yeoja_ itu menggangguku lagi akan kupastikan sopir itu dipecat besok pagi!" ujar Kris frustasi.

Tao menggeleng pelan melihat sikap Kris yang arogan,sejenak ia tampak berfikir, lalu ia tersenyum manis dan mendekat pada Kris.

"_Jja_..." ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Kris.

"Kemana...?" tanya Kris bingung namun ia juga tak menolaknya.

"Mencari kehangatan _ge_..."

"Heh?!,"

Tao hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman,ia lalu membuka kembali payungnya dan mulai berjalan beriringan lagi dengan Kris,tangannya masih menggenggam lengan Kris,dan anehnya Kris tak menolaknya,ia merasa bahwa _namja_ disampingnya ini benar benar tulus.

Merekapun akhirnya sampai pada sebuah Caffee shop dipinggir jalan yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat menunggunya tadi,Namun tiba tiba Kris menolak ketika Tao menariknya untuk masuk,membuat Tao menoleh heran padanya.

"_Waeyo ge_?,_Gege_ tidak suka minum kopikah? " tanya Tao polos.

"Euhm,bu-bukan itu Tao tapi..."Kris menggantung jawabannya,pasalnya ia malu untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tak punya uang,Kris memang kaya tapi ia tak pernah membawa uang cash,ia selalu memakai Credit Card jika ia sedang ingin berbelanja ataupun membeli sesuatu. Dan sialnya cafe yang mereka masuki adalah cafe kecil yang cara pembayarannya hanya menggunakan cash saja.

Tao terkekeh pelan-lagi- "Jangan khawatir _ge_... Tao yang bayar kok,kan Tao yang ngajak eoh "ucap Tao seolah memahami sikap Kris,ia kembali menarik lengan Kris,dan kali ini Kris menurut.

Mereka duduk berhadapan disebuah meja yang hanya terdapat dua kursi dipojok ruangan itu,tepatnya disebelah jendela yang memudahkannya melihat jalanan kota Seoul yang lengang saat ini.

Tak lama berselang,seorang_ yeoja_ setengah baya menghampiri mereka,senyumnya terkembang begitu sampai didekat dua _namja_ itu.

" _Annyeong ahjuma_..."sapa Tao pada _yeoja_ itu.

"_Annyeong_ Tao..,seperti biasa..?"tanya _ahjuma_ itu tak melepas senyum ramahnya.

" _Nde,_dan euhm.. _Ge_ kau mau pesan apa?"tanya Tao pada Kris yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Apa saja Tao "jawab Kris canggung,ia merasa tidak enak jika harus memilih,bukankah dia ditolong?,setidaknya ia tidak boleh terlalu merepotkan _namja_ didepannya itu,begitulah pemikiran Kris.

Tao berfikir sebentar, "Ahh!,Bagaimana kalau moccachino saja _ge_?, Moccachino disini enak lho..."tawarnya kemudian yang diangguki kepala oleh Kris.

"Boleh "

"Oke!,Segelas chocolate dan segelas moccachino, tunggu lima menit lagi ne panda.."ucap_ ahjuma_ itu sambil melangkah menjauh.

Kris mengernyitkan keningnya saat _ahjuma_ itu memanggil Tao dengan sebutan panda barusan,tak mau ambil pusing ia kemudian lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada sopir keluarganya untuk menunggunya diluar gerbang sekolahnya saja,setelah selesai ia menatap Tao yang kini sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa buku pelajarannya dari dalam tasnya.

"Kau biasa kesini ? "tanya Kris membuka percakapan.

"_Nde_,Aku sering kesini untuk mengerjakan tugas dan juga jika ada waktu luang _ge_ "jawab Tao mulai membuka bukunya.

"Memangnya ada tugas dari Cho_ seosaengnim_ hari ini ?,sepertinya tidak ada kan ?"tanya Kris menggeleng.

"Tidak,Aku hanya mengerjakan ulang tugas yang harus dikumpulkan lusa depan_ ge_,Siapa tahu jawabanku ada yang salah " jawab_ namja_ itu tanpa memalingkan wajahnnya dari bukunya,sedang Kris hanya ber'oh' ria.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan merekapun datang,setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Tao dan Krispun mulai mencicipi minuman mereka, sejenak suasana menjadi hening,Tao yang fokus pada bukunya dan Kris yang masih merasa canggung untuk berbicara lebih panjang lagi.

Drrrrrttt Ddrrrrrrttt Drrrrrttt

Tao melirik ponselnya yang bergetar disamping bukunya,ia lalu menekan tombol ok dan meloudspeakernya, _"Eomma_..."

"Baby... Baby sudah pulang eoh..?"tanya seseorang diseberang sana yang Kris yakini adalah_ eomma_ Tao.

"Sudah_ eomma_..._Waeyo_ heum...?"tanya Tao manja.

"_Gwaenchanayo_,Baby sudah makan belum?, Dan baby sehat sehat saja kan?, _Eomma_ dengar kau harus jalan kaki saat pergi kesekolah,perlukah _eomma_ kirim-

"_Aigoooo...Eomma_,itu tidak perlu eoh,kan Tao sudah besar _eomma_...Dan Tao juga baik baik saja,Tao bisa jaga diri kok_,eomma_ jangan khawatir oke?! "ucap Tao memotong pertanyaan _eomma_nya yang menurutnya kelewat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aish kau ini, memang kau tidak rindu pada _eomma_ eoh?"tanya _eomma_ Tao lagi diseberang sana.

Tao terkekeh pelan,"Rindu _eomma_, Tao sangat merindukan _eomma_,tapi saat ini Tao sedang mengerjakan tugas,jadi kalau nanti malam saja _eomma_ telfon lagi bagaimana ?" ucap Tao sopan.

"Ishh, ya sudah kalau begitu,_eomma_ tutup dulu,belajar yang rajin ne baby panda, I love you..."ucap_ eomma_ Tao sedikit kecewa.

" Love you too _eomma_..." jawab Tao sebelum memutus sambungan telfon itu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat sikap _eomma_nya yang posesif itu.

"Itu tadi _eomma_mu Tao?"tanya Kris,entah kenapa ia sedikit terhibur oleh interaksi ibu dan anak barusan,meski hanya lewat telfon terlihat sekali jika_ eomma_ Tao sangat sayang pada anaknya ini.

"_ Nde_" jawab Tao singkat,dan kembali menekuni bukunya.

Suasana kembali hening membuat Kris berkali kali menghembuskan nafas bosannya,ini baru beberapa menit,tapi sudah seperti setahun ia disini,kalau saja tak berfikir ngeri pada para fansnya diluar sana mungkin Kris akan lebih memilih menunggu sopirnya di emperan toko tadi.

Tao melirik Kris yang menekuk wajahnya malas,lalu ia tersenyum,"Kau bosan ya _ge_?,Kalau _gege_ mau,_gege_ bisa main game kok "ucap Tao sambil menyerahkan sebuah IPad pada Kris.

Dengan ragu Kris menerimanya,"Ini milikmu?,"tanyanya dengan bodoh,membuat Tao tersenyum makin lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya,lalu kembali meneruskan kegiatannya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu,Kris yang mulai bosan bermain game memilih mengclose gamenya,ia berniat untuk berselancar di website saja,namun entah kenapa ia sedikit tertarik pada folder folder pribadi milik_ namja_ didepannya itu,diliriknya_ namja_ itu sebentar sebelum ia mulai membuka sebuah folder-Video-di IPad milik Tao itu. Kris ingin tahu video apa saja yang ada digadget milik _namja kyeopta itu,_ Kris berharap kalau ia akan melihat video porno ataupun foto foto vulgar difolder itu. Oh ayolah Kris...Jangan berfikir mesum pada bocah sepolos dia,ckckck...

Kris terkekeh pelan saat melihat isi dari folder video milik Tao yang ternyata isinya hanya beberapa video dari film kungfu panda dan kartun lainnya.  
**Rupanya ia sangat terobsesi pada panda eoh**?!,** seperti anak kecil saja**,batinnya tersenyum. Sebelum akhirnya ia close dari folder itu.

Lalu Kris mulai tertarik melihat isi folder Music dan mengkliknya,menampilkan ratusan lagu lagu terbaru dari boy band dan girl band terkenal seperti SHINee,B.A.P,Infinite ,EXO,dan masih banyak lainnya.  
**Hmmm... Cukup progress juga**,komentar Kris dalam hati tentunya.

Dan yang terakhir,ia tertarik pada folder Galery di IPad itu dan ia segera mengkliknya,menampilkan ratusan foto foto yang kebanyakan adalah foto boneka panda dan bahkan panda asli yang entah dimana ia memotretnya,ada juga foto panorama sepeti pantai,tebing dan juga sunset,Kris menghela nafasnya kecewa.  
**_Hhh... Tak ada yang menarik_**,-lagi- batin Kris meracau sendiri. Kris berniat close dari folder itu sebelum ia melihat sebuah folder yang hanya berisi satu buah foto bertuliskan **'Me**'

Penasaran,Kris membuka folder itu,dan matanya langsung terbelalak melihat foto itu,sebuah foto dari seorang Huang Zi Tao.

Kris merasa tenggorokannya terasa kering seketika saat melihat foto itu,ia menelan ludahnya kasar,dan untuk beberapa lama ia benar benar tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto itu,apa yang salah ?  
Mari kita lihat...

Foto Tao yang hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk berwarna putih yang ia lilitkan dipinggang rampingnya,dan mengekspose tubuhnya bagian atas, seolah sengaja memamerkan dada bidang dan juga abs yang indah.

Saat foto ini diambil sepertinya Tao baru saja mandi,itu terlihat dari tetesan air yang berasal dari rambutnya yang nampak masih basah dan sedikit acak acakan,lelehan air itu menuruni leher dan dadanya sehingga terlihat seperti keringat dan menambah kesan sexy pada pemuda panda ini.

Jika hanya itu saja mungkin takkan begitu menarik perhatian seorang Kris hingga ia rela menatapnya tanpa berkedip,masalah yang paling memicu adalah pose Tao yang terbilang errr...

Bagaimana tidak jika posenya Tao adalah berdiri dengan punggungnya yang disandarkan ketembok dan sedikit memajukan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh bibir mungilnya yang sexy,sementara tangan kirinya berada didadanya dengan kedua ujung jarinya menjepit salah satu nipplenya dan ahh jangan lupakan mata pandanya yang terpejam serta ekspresi wajahnya yang seolah tengah menahan kenikmatan, membuat Kris langsung berfantasi liar karenanya,ckckck

Kris seakan tak percaya jika yang ia lihat itu adalah foto dari sosok polos yang tengah sibuk belajar didepannya saat ini,sungguh tak sedikitpun terlihat jika ia polos dan inocent,karna yang ia lihat justru difoto ini Tao terlihat begitu menggoda. Ehh tunggu, belum selesaikah kau memandang pemandangan indah di IPad itu Kris?

"Kelihatannya asyik sekali_ ge_,sudah tidak bosan lagi? "tanya Tao yang langsung membuyarkan imajinasi Kris tentangnya.

"Euhm begitulah "jawab Kris datar berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Ahh,Syukurlah kalau begitu,lima menit lagi Tao selesai kok,lalu Tao akan mengantar_ gege_ ketempat tadi,oke?! "

"Heh ?! "

"It's oke, Anggap saja ini tanda terima kasih Tao karna _gege_ mau menemani Tao minum kopi "timpal Tao sambil tersenyum manis.

DEG!

Kris merasa jantungnya hendak meloncat keluar saat melihat senyuman itu, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak menyadari dari dulu bahwa_ namja_ panda ini begitu manis. Garis wajahnya yang tegas,hidung yang mancung dan juga bibir merahnya yang ranum. Ah Kris jadi berfikir kira kira bagaimana rasanya bibir indah itu. **Ehh, Stop! apa yang kau fikirkan Kris**?.

"Haaahh... Akhirnya selesai juga "teriakan Tao senang dan sukses membuat lamunan Kris buyar sekali lagi.

"_ Gege_ tunggu disini dulu, Tao membayar sebentar_ ne_.." ucap Tao sambil berjalan menuju meja kasir. Setelah Tao agak menjauh, Kris segera menghembuskan nafasnya lega,ia menyentuh dadanya sebentar untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila saat ini. **Apa yang terjadi padamu Kris**...?  
Tak mau kehilangan moment,Kris segera mengirim foto Tao itu keponselnya,setelahnya ia meletakkan gadget milik Tao itu diatas meja agar tak mencurigakan,tak lupa ia memasang tampang arogannya lagi.

Kini mereka telah kembali berjalan beriringan menuju emperan toko tempat Kris menunggu jemputannya,hujan sudah reda namun masih menyisakan gerimis dan genangan genangan air disana sini. Mereka tetap melangkah beriringan dibawah payung bergambar panda milik Tao. Tapi kali ini ada yang beda. Jika sewaktu berangkat tadi Taolah yang menggenggam tangan Kris,tapi sekarang justru sebaliknya, Krislah yang menggenggam tangan Tao, entah kenapa Kris merasa akan mati jika tautan tangan itu ia lepas,dan saat ia melirik Tao yang tak memberi reaksi apapun pada tindakannya itu,wajah Kris langsung bersemu,"Manis "ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"_Ne_? "

"_A-aniya_..."

"Apa itu mobil yang menjemput_ gege_ ? " tanya Tao sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari arah mereka berjalan.

"Hemm, "jawab Kris singkat.

"Ahh, Syukurlah kalau begitu,jadi_ gege_ bisa cepat sampai rumah "ucapan Tao barusan seperti menohok jantung Kris,entah kenapa ia merasa tak rela berpisah dengan Tao secepat ini, ia ingin lebih lama lagi berjalan berdua dengan _namja_ yang telah berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati itu.

"Ah,terima kasih ne_ gege_ sudah menemani Tao minum kopi,bye bye _gege_..."ucap Tao sambil melambaikan tangannya saat Kris mulai masuk kedalam mobilnya,sementara Kris hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, dan setelah itu Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah tempat tinggalnya.

SKIP TIME

Kris membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang king size dikamarnya,ia terlihat lesu,berkali kali ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi,dan jika ingin tahu apa penyebabnya,apa lagi kalau bukan karna pertemuannya dengan Tao tadi sore, ia terus merutuki kebodohannya yang hanya tersenyum saat Tao berterima kasih padanya sewaktu mereka berpisah tadi,bukankah yang ditolong itu dirinya?,Mestinya kan dia yang mengucapkan kata terima kasih,kenapa justru Tao yang mengatakannya?. **Ishh..bodoh sekali kau Kris...**

Kris sungguh merasa gila saat ini,bayangan wajah Tao yang polos dengan senyuman manisnya terus berseliweran di kepalanya. Mengingat suaranya yang lembut,dan ramah membuat wajah Kris kembali bersemu,belum lagi foto Tao yang saat ini sedang ia tatap dilayar ponselnya itu. Kris tersenyum manis.

"**Kurasa... Aku jatuh cinta padamu Huang Zi Tao**..."

TBC

Thank's yang dah mau mampir, mohon reviewnya jika g keberatan mungkin...


	2. Miss understanding

** Coffee Shop chap 2**

** .**

** .**

** TaoRis Present**

** .**

** .**

** Always make me going crazy when beside you**

"Haaaahhh!,Kau kenapa sih Kris?! Aishh..."teriak Chanyeol frustasi saat lagi lagi Kris menolak ajakannya kekantin untuk makan, ia benar benar tak mengerti akan perubahan sikap sahabatnya itu yang tiba tiba tak mau makan ataupun sekedar keluar dari kelas dijam istirahat. Kris lebih memilih duduk dibangkunya dengan tenang dan mendengarkan musik seperti yang saat ini ia lakukan.

Sedangkan Kris hanya cuek dan bersikap seolah tak mendengar keluhan sang sahabat tentangnya. Ekor matanya melirik kearah seseorang disebelahnya yang tengah tidur dengan damai, tanpa merasa terganggu oleh teriakan teriakan disekitarnya,-seperti biasa- menumpukan kepalanya diatas meja dengan bantalan boneka panda yang selalu ia simpan dilokernya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tao,_namja_ yang sejak beberapa minggu ini memenuhi fikirannya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat betapa manisnya _namja_ satu ini,bahkan saat ia sedang tidur sekalipun. Tampaknya memandang wajah Tao secara diam diam adalah hobby baru Kris selama sebulan ini.

Ya,sejak pertemuannya dengan Tao beberapa mingu yang lalu,Kris seperti sudah tersihir oleh pesona _namja_ manis ini,siang malam hanya ada Tao dan Tao diotak Kris,bahkan ia rela tak keluar kelas dan menahan laparnya dijam istirahat demi terus berada didekat sang pujaan hati. Sayangnya Tao sama sekali tak peka pada perasaan Kris,ia tetap bersikap biasa-cuek dan inocent. Ia hanya menjawab seadanya saat Kris mencoba mengajaknya mengobrol,dan itu membuat Kris sedikit susah untuk melakukan pendekatan padanya. Namun Kris bukanlah _namja_ yang mudah menyerah,ia sudah bertekad untuk menjadikan Tao sebagai kekasihnya,walaupun yeah... Tao tak pernah menganggapnya ,atau mungkin... belum.

"Kris _oppa.._. Aku bawakan roti,dimakan _ne._."

"_Oppa_ aku bawakan pizza kesukaanmu nih.."

"_Oppa._.. Aku bawakan spaghetti untukmu _oppa_ "

"_Oppa_...hamburger untukmu _oppa_..."

Teriakan para _yeoja_ itu sontak membuat gaduh kelas itu,Kris hanya menatap malas pada tumpukan makanan yang dibawakan para _yeoja_ itu untuknya,sementara kedua sahabatnya yang duduk diatas mejanya hanya ternganga melihatnya dengan tatapan Wow.

SRAAKK

Tiba tiba saja Tao bangun dari tidurnya dan bangkit dengan malas,ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan kelas itu.

"_Annyeong_ Tao-ie.."sapa Kai saat Tao melewatinya.

"_Annyeong_ Kai..."balas Tao sambil terus berjalan.

Kris menatap kepergian Tao dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan,dan begitu punggung Tao tak lagi terlihat olehnya,ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah _yeoja yeoja_ tadi.

"YAK!,KENAPA KALIAN BERISIK SEKALI HAH?! "teriak Kris dengan wajah geram kepada _yeoja yeoja_ itu, membuat para _yeoja_ itu ketakutan setengah mati. Setelah itu iapun lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas yang kemudian diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya yang memandangnya penuh keheranan.

"Kenapa lagi dia _hyung_ ? "tanya Kai pada Chanyeol yang hanya di balas gelengan kepala oleh Chanyeol pertanda iapun tak tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

** Coffee Shop**

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Kris sekarang, duduk manis dimeja yang terletak dipojok kantin sekolah itu dengan sepiring spaghetti yang diaduk aduknya tak jelas tanpa berniat menyantapnya,fikirannya hanya terfokus pada raut wajah Tao sewaktu meninggalkan kelas tadi,terlihat ia sangat terganggu dengan keributan yang secara tidak langsung dialah penyebabnya. Sementara kedua sahabatnya itu hanya saling menatap bingung melihatnya.

"Yakk!,Kris kalau kau tak mau makan jangan kau aduk seperti itu spaghettinya,mending buat aku saja ..."ucap Chanyeol mulai gusar pada sikap Kris yang aneh. Kris mendelik pada Chanyeol,entahlah moodnya benar benar buruk hari ini.

"Jangan rakus Park Dobby... Habiskan saja sisa makananmu itu dan jangan banyak bertanya,Aku sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan kalian.."timpal Kris dengan satu helaan nafasnya.

"Memangnya kau ada masalah apa sih _hyung_ ?,kulihat akhir akhir ini kau banyak melamun...?"Kai menengahi,ia tahu Kris benar benar tak ingin bercanda kali ini.

" Tak ada,A-aku…"

"Ahh,benar benar manis " ucapan Kai barusan memotong jawaban Kris, Kris yang semula sibuk mengaduk spaghetti tak bersalah itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mengikuti arah pandangan Kai. Dan sesaat kemudian dunia serasa melamban,ketika keping dark choconya melihat sang pengusik tidurnya akhir akhir ini.

Dia-Tao-tengah berjalan dengan seorang _namja_ yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun-kekasih Chanyeol- dan kelihatannya ia sedang merajuk pada Baekhyun. Samar samar ia mendengar percakapan mereka.

"_Hyuuunnggg... Jebaaalll_...Pleaseeee... Ayolah.."rajuk Tao pada Baekhyun,sementara _namja_ cantik itu tampak jengah pada sahabatnya yang manja itu.

"Tetap tidak Zi Tao !,Aku tidak ingin Channie marah gara gara aku membatalkan kencan kami nanti sore.."desis Baekhyun.

"Ayolah _hyung_...Kan kau bisa menggantinya besok , _ne ne ne_..."Tao terus merengek sambil memasang wajah memelasnya.

"_Hyuuunng_.."

"…"

"_Buing buing_"

"…"!

"**Astaga!,Apa ada makhluk yang lebih menggemaskan darinya ?, Kurasa tidak! "**

"Hhhh!, Kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi,Ya sudah _hyung_ antar, tapi kau harus mendapat ijin dulu dari Channie,oke..?! "ucap Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah sambil mencubit hidung _namja_ itu.

"Yeyy! "teriak Tao girang, persis seperti anak berusia tujuh tahun yang baru dibelikan mainan oleh papanya.

"_Jja._.."ajaknya bersemangat sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju meja tempat Kris,Chanyeol dan Kai berada. **Oh God...! Mengapa jantungku kembali berdebar?**

"Sangat menggemaskan.."komentar Kai yang membuat Kris menoleh dengan cepat kearahnya.

"_Ne ne_ memang menggemaskan,sayangnya kau tak bisa mendapatkannya bukan...? "timpal Chanyeol dengan smirk evilnya.

"Maksudnya?! "Kris semakin penasaran.

" Jadi kau tak tahu,jika playboy kita ini sebenarnya sudah mengincar bocah panda itu sejak dulu,hanya saja Tao menolaknya, hahaha.."Chanyeol tergelak, membuat Kai mendengus kesal.

"Siapa bilang dia menolakku huh ?!,Dia hanya belum menyadari perasaannya padaku,aku yakin setelah ini dia pasti jadi milikku,lihat saja nanti " desis Kai saat Tao sudah makin dekat dengan mereka.

"_Annyeong_..."sapa Tao sambil memasang senyum manisnya,senyum yang mampu membuat Kris terpaku sejenak.

"_Annyeong_ Tao..."jawab Chanyeol dan Kai berbarengan,sedangkan Kris masih meneruskan acara bengongnya,ckckck.

Baekhyun segera menarik salah satu kursi kosong dan duduk disamping sang kekasih aka Chanyeol,sementara Tao memilih tetap berdiri karna ia sendiri memang tak ingin bergabung dengan mereka.

"Chan chan _hyung_ ,Euhm... Boleh tidak kalau nanti sore Tao mengajak Baekhyun _hyung_ untuk mengantar Tao , please _hyung_... _Ne ne ne_..."rajuknya manja pada Chanyeol sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Memang kau mau kemana panda ?"tanyanya kemudian.

"Tao mau beli tas baru _hyung_... Boleh _ne._.. _Jebaaaal_ "lagi-Tao merengek membuat Chanyeol semakin terkekeh.

"Kenapa tidak kau ajak Kai saja euhm..?,_Hyung_ rasa dia pasti mau kok.."ucap Chanyeol sambil memasang smirk evilnya,sejenak ia melirik Kai yang sedikit tersentak atas ucapannya barusan. Chanyeol kembali bersmirk ria.

"Ishh _hyung_,Tao maunya sama Baekhyun _hyung_... Pleaseee" kali ini Tao memasang wajah memelasnya pada Chanyeol.

"Hhh... _Ne ne_... Boleh,tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam _ne_ panda "jawab Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat pelukan dari Tao.

"**Fiuhh!,Andai saja itu aku yang dipeluknya**..."batin Kai dan Kris kompak.

"Huaaa Terima kasih _hyung_..._Nde_, Tao akan pulang lebih cepat kok,janji! "teriak Tao girang lalu melepas pelukannya pada Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan karna berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan si korban -Kai - hanya mendengus sebal -lagi.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ , Aku tunggu sepulang sekolah _ne_..jangan lupa..."ucap Tao sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan mereka berempat.

Dan Kris merasa sedikit lega saat Tao menolak pergi bersama Kai,setidaknya ia tak kalah langkah dengan Kai.

.

.

.

** Coffee Shop**

.

.

.

Kris tengah berjalan menuju parkiran saat ia melihat Tao yang berjalan dari arah kanannya. Ia tersenyum dan berniat untuk menyapa _namja_ itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia tahu Tao tidak sendiri,ia bersama seorang _namja_ yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri - Kai -,mereka berjalan beriringan dan sesekali saling bercanda. Terlihat Tao juga sangat asyik berbincang hingga tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Dan Kris tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak cemburu saat melihat tangan mereka yang bertautan,ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat kuat.

"Hehehe... _Nde_ Kai, Terima kasih _ne_ buat yang tadi "ucap Tao saat berpisah dengan Kai. Sedangkan Kai hanya membalasnya dengan senyum manisnya-yang membuat Kris ingin muntah.

Ia benar benar tak rela jika Tao dimiliki oleh orang lain," Tao hanya milikku" geramnya dalam hati.  
Meski ia sadar bahwa ia tak punya hak apapun pada _namja_ itu,karna toh Tao tetap menganggapnya hanya teman,seperti pada yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

19.45 KST at Kris bed room.

Kris duduk menghadap kearah laptop dan buku buku pelajarannya. Meski sebenarnya tugas yang diberikan Cho _Seosaengnim_ hari ini cukup mudah,kenyataannya Kris tetap tak bisa mengerjakannya,pasalnya sejak tadi yang difikirannya hanya bayangan tentang tautan tangan Tao dan Kai tadi,bagaimana ia bisa konsentrasi belajar coba.  
"Arrgghh ! Apa aku sudah keduluan si playboy itu ?"tanyanya entah pada siapa, dihembuskannya nafas beratnya lalu mulai berkonsentrasi belajar lagi,namun hasilnya tetap sama,pikirannya kacau.

Namun tiba tiba ia teringat sesuatu,dan ia tersenyum kecil,kemudian ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak disamping bukunya itu,dan mengetik sebuah pesan lalu segera mengirimya.

"**_Baekhyun,.apa kau ada waktu sekarang_ _?,ad_****_a yang mau aku bicarakan padamu,apa kau bisa menemuiku_** **_sekarang_ ?** " begitulah kira kira isi pesannya yang ternyata untuk Baekhyun. Tak lama berselang sebuah pesan balasanpun masuk.

"**_Bisa hyung,tapi ada apa ?,apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku ?"_** balasan dari Baekhyun. Kris kembali mengetik .

**_" Ini tentang perasaanku, Ohya,jangan sampai Chanyeol ataupun Kai tahu, dan kutunggu kau di taman_ _dibawah_**_ **apartementmu setengah jam lagi oke ?! "**_ balas Kris.  
Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Baekhyun, Kris langsung menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya lalu segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

20.20 KST.

Sudah sepuluh menit menunggu,namun Baekhyun belum muncul juga. Kris merasa akan mencincang Baekhyun jika ia tak datang saat ini,dimana ini adalah awal Winter,suhu sudah mulai terasa dingin menusuk tulang. Dan ia dengan-sangat-rela datang ketaman ini menemui Baekhyun demi ingin mencari tahu tentang perasaan seorang Zi Tao.  
Ya... Kris baru ingat jika Tao adalah sahabat Baekhyun,jadi ada baiknya dia bertanya pada Baekhyun tentang Tao sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya pada _namja_ itu,begitulah pikir Kris.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah lama ?," tanya Baekhyun begitu ia sampai di taman itu dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Kris.

Kris mendengus kesal, "Kau mau membuatku mati kedinginan hehh?! "gerutu Kris.  
Baekhyun terkekeh, "_Mian_... Saat kau mengirim pesan tadi aku sedang makan _hyung_,jadi yeah... Agak terlambat jadinya, Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku _hyung_ ? "tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang tadi tentang perasaanmu kan?!, memang apa yang terjadi ?,"tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya kasar,lalu ia menggeser posisi duduk menjadi sedikit menghadap kearah Baekhyun.

"Euhm, A-aku ingin bertanya padamu Baekhyun-ah, menurutmu aku orangnya bagaimana ?"tanya Kris balik dengan raut wajah gugup yang membuat dahi Baekhyun berkerut. "Maksudnya ?! "

" Maksudku bagaimana pendapatmu tentang aku Baekhyun-ah ?!" Kris mengulang pertanyaannya. Baekhyun terlihat berfikir sebentar kemudian ia tersenyum.

" Kris _hyung_ itu orangnya cuek,dingin dan arogan, tapi jika kita sudah mengenalmu pasti persepsi itu akan berubah,karna sebenarnya kau memiliki sifat yang baik dan selalu berusaha untuk melindungi "jawab Baekhyun sambil menerawang jauh seolah menimbang setiap jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Benarkah ?!,"tanya Kris senang,entah bodoh atau apa, Kris lebih terlihat seperti gadis remaja yang digoda oleh _ahjussi ahjussi_ hidung belang. Oh God...!,Baekhyun membenarkan dengan anggukannya.

"Kalau begitu jika misalnya aku menyatakan cinta padamu, apa kau juga menerimanya Baekhyun-ah ? "Kris kelewat semangat.

"Ehh?!,M-maksud _hyung_...?!"

"_Nde_, Sebenarnya aku sedang jatuh cinta Baekhyun-ah..."

"A-aku... Jatuh cinta pada... Euhm...pada-

BUAGGHH!

Sebuah pukulan sukses mendarat dirahang kiri milik Kris. Kris tersentak kaget begitu mengetahui siapa pelakunya-Chanyeol.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol ?!"teriak Kris marah.

"Apa yang aku lakukan ?!,Brengsek kau Kris! Tega teganya kau merayu kekasih sahabatmu sendiri hahh! "bentak Chanyeol tak kalah geramnya,tangannya menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan posesif,sementara Kai yang juga berada ditempat itu hanya terkekeh melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

" _Mwo?!_, Siapa yang kau maksud merayu kekasihmu huh? Aku ?!, Cihh!, "Kris menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Masih mau mengelak ?!, Kau pikir aku tak mendengar saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Baekkie _hyung_ _eoh?_! " Chanyeol tak terima.

"Ishh,Aku memang sedang jatuh cinta,tapi BUKAN -PADA -KEKASIHMU -PARK- CHANYEOL- "ucap Kris menekankan nadanya penuh emosi.

"Jadi... Itu...itu bukan..."ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ditenggorokan saat Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Dan kau Baekhyun, bukankah tadi sudah ku bilang jangan beritahu mereka berdua _eoh_?!, Hhhh...rupanya meminta bantuanmu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar " kesal Kris pada Baekhyun,sedang _namja_ itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya penuh penyesalan.

" Kris...Kris _hyung_..."panggil Baekhyun lirih saat Kris berjalan meninggalkan taman itu tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Hiks hiks... Channie... Bagaimana ini,kita sudah salah paham dan menuduhnya yang tidak tidak,Kris _hyung_ pasti marah, _eotteokheyo_ Channie...? "isak Baekhyun penuh rasa bersalah.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya berat dan mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh kekasihnya itu,sejujurnya ia juga merasa bersalah dan merutuki dirinya sendiri karna tak bisa mengontrol emosinya tadi,hingga memukul Kris sebelum Kris menyelesaikan kata katanya.

"Sudahlah _hyung_...Tak usah terlalu difikirkan,besok kita akan bahas masalah ini disekolah,dan kuharap kalian juga minta maaf pada Kris _hyung_..."ucap Kai sebelum ia melangkah menjauh dari taman itu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menenangkan Baekhyun dengan kecupan kecupan ringan dikening sang kekasih.

.

.

.

** Coffee Shop**

**.**

**.**

**.**

At SM High School

Kris berjalan dengan langkah gontai keruang kelasnya tepat lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Kris terus berjalan menuju bangkunya, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memanggilnya dan berakhir saat bel berbunyi,ia segera berlari menuju kelasnya dengan mata yang berkaca kaca,sementara Chanyeol yang berada satu kelas dengan Kris,hanya bisa menatap kepergian sang kekasih dengan tatapan sedih. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Kris yang duduk dua bangku dibelakangnya dengan tatapan geram. Namun tampaknya sang pangeran itu masih marah dan tak memperdulikan tatapan mautnya.

"Apa lihat lihat hah?! "bentak Kris pada dua orang _yeoja_ yang tengah berbisik membicarakannya. Dua _yeoja_ itu langsung menutup mulutnya,sungguh melihat Kris yang murka saat ini membuat mereka ketakutan setengah mati. Sebenarnya kalau mau tahu,tak hanya dua _yeoja_ itu saja yang memperhatikannya,bahkan hampir semua penghuni kelas itu memperhatikannya,tepatnya pada pipi kirinya yang memar. Tapi tampaknya Kris tak begitu memperdulikannya. Ia tetap acuh dengan sikap dingin andalannya.

Kris mendengus kesal lalu ia mencoba menyibukkan dirinya dengan membuka bukunya,sementara Tao yang berada disebelahnya hanya melirik kearah Kris sebentar lalu kembali menekuni buku yang dibacanya. Sesungguhnya Tao ingin bertanya pada Kris tentang luka memar diwajahnya saat ini,namun saat melihat Kris membentak _yeoja_ tadi niat itu langsung hilang,meski ia jago wushu,tapi ia juga masih sayang nyawanya,Tao tak mau dijadikan **Panda** **panggang** oleh Kris karna terlalu mencampuri urusannya.

.

.

.

** Coffee Shop**

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu,namun Kris tak juga menutup bukunya,ia masih saja mempelajari ulang pelajaran Han _seosaengnim_ barusan,bahkan Tao saja sudah berada di alam mimpinya-seperti biasa.

"Kris _hyung_... Pleaseee... Maafkan aku _hyung_... Kukira semalam kau mau menyatakan cinta padaku _hyung_,jadi aku bilang pada Channie...hiks hiks...maaf "Baekhyun kembali memohon pada Kris untuk memaafkannya. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, " Tsk!, Apa kau pikir aku segila itu huh ?!"gerutu Kris tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari bukunya.

" Lagian juga kau berbelit belit Kris, mestinya kau langsung bilang siapa orang yang kau sukai,jadi aku tak salah paham "Chanyeol mencoba membela diri.

" Heh?!, Bukankah semalam aku sudah mau menjelaskan padanya,dan kau datang lalu memukulku sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku_ eoh_?! "Kris tak terima. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, " _Ne ne ne_...Aku memang salah, maafkan kami _ne_ Kris _hyung_..."ucap Chanyeol mengalah,ia sadar jika ia yang salah.

" Aku juga _hyung_... Maafkan aku juga _ne_..."kini Kai menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya meminta maaf pada Kris. Dan hal yang tak terduga,Kris memaafkannya. "_Hhhh_...Ne kumaafkan ,puas?! "jawab Kris akhirnya yang membuat ketiga _namja_ didepannya itu tersenyum senang.

" Eits!, jangan senang dulu,ada satu syarat yang harus kalian penuhi untuk mendapat maafku "lanjut Kris dengan angkuhnya.

" Hehh?!, syaratnya apa _hyung_ ? "tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

" Mudah saja, cukup tinggalkan aku sendiri dan jangan bertanya apapun tentang kejadian semalam "jawab Kris lalu menaruh (?) kepalanya diatas meja dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalannya. Ia memejamkan matanya mengabaikan tatapan kesal dari ketiga _namja_ itu. Mereka yang awalnya memang ingin menanyakan pada Kris siapa _namja_ yang disukainya langsung pupus harapan oleh syarat dari Kris barusan. Dan akhirnya merekapun berlalu meninggalkan Kris yang memilih tidur itu-sama seperti _namja_ disebelahnya. _Hei...bukankah mereka terlihat seperti_ _sedang lomba tidur. Cara tidur merekapun_ _sama,hanya saja posisi kepala mereka yang saling membelakangi_.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya pelan,ia melirik jam diponselnya,masih ada waktu dua puluh menit lagi jam istirahatnya, sepi...itulah yang ada dibenaknya saat ini,ia hendak kembali memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar sebuah dengkuran halus dibelakangnya, Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh, sedikit kaget melihat Kris yang tengah tertidur pulas, heran...tak biasanya Kris tidur dijam istirahat. Tao tersenyum melihat Kris yang tampak cukup tersiksa dengan posisi kepalanya yang hanya terganjal punggung tangannya,iapun lalu bangkit dan mengangkat kepala Kris hati hati-tak ingin mengganggu tidurnya _namja_ tampan ini- kemudian ditariknya boneka panda yang tadi digunakannya itu kebawah kepala Kris. Setelah selesai Tao berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Kris yang tidur semakin nyenyak. Yeah...setidaknya hingga sebuah panggilan diponselnya yang membuatnya terbangun.

" _Wae_ ?" ucap Kris begitu telfonnya tersambung,tanpa melihat siapa penelfonnya.

" Yi Fan...Mommy hanya memberi tahu jika hari ini kau harus pulang lebih cepat sayang "jawab Mommy Kris diseberang.

" Eehh? Memangnya kenapa Mom ?" Kris segera bangun begitu menyadari jika Mommynya lah yang menelfonnya.

" Hari ini Daddymu mengundang rekan bisnisnya yang dari China untuk makan malam dirumah kita sayang, jadi kau bisa kan Yi Fan ?"tanya Mommy Kris.

" Ishh..._ne ne._. Kalaupun aku jawab tidak mau,kalian pasti akan memaksaku kan?! "jawab Kris bersungut sungut. Nyonya Wu aka Mommy Kris terkekeh disana, " Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu itu Yi Fan, ya sudah Mommy tutup dulu,belajar yang benar dan jangan sampai terlambat pulang,_arasseo?!_ " ucap Mommy Kris sebelum menutup telfonnya.

Kris hanya memandang jengah pada layar ponselnya itu,lalu diletakkannya gadget itu asal,ia kembali merebahkan kepalanya bermaksud untuk melanjutkan tidurnya lagi sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu,-**kenapa rasanya mejanya** **jadi empuk?**- ia segera mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya seketika melebar saat melihat barang apa yang mengganjal kepalanya tadi-boneka panda kesayangan Tao.

"Ehh? "

Kris baru menyadari jika sedari tadi ia hanya sendirian dikelas itu-maksudnya yang tidur. Ia menoleh kekanan kiri mencari keberadaan Tao dan otaknya berjalan cukup lambat untuk menyadari bagaimana boneka itu bisa ada dibawah kepalanya. Hingga sang pemilik bonekapun memasuki kelasnya lagi dan mendudukkan diri disampingnya.

"_Gege_ sudah bangun ?"tanyanya. Kris mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangguk.

"Kau dari mana ? Dan kenapa bonekamu ada padaku Tao ? " Kris balik bertanya. Tao tersenyum, "Tao habis dari kantin _ge_..._Jja_ ..."jawab Tao sambil menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan roti yang masih hangat kepada Kris. "Ehh? Untukku ? Ta-tapi..

"_Gege_ pasti belum makan juga kan ?!,Ayolah _ge_..." potong Tao masih mengulurkan tangannya hingga Kris menerima pemberiannya itu.

" Euhm...Terima kasih Tao ,lalu kau sendiri tidak makan?"tanyanya sedikit malu,sejujurnya ia merutuki dirinya sendiri,kenapa bukan dia yang membelikan makanan itu,kenapa malah Tao yang membelikannya?,Huh! Memalukan!. Dan sialnya kali ini ia justru merasa bahagia atas perhatian Tao. **Apa aku berlebihan jika berharap** **terlalu banyak padanya?**.

Tao hanya tersenyum -lagi- dan menunjukkan rotinya sendiri pada Kris.

"Sama sama ge, Ughh _mian_ Tao tadi lupa bawa uang,jadi Tao cuma beli minumannya satu, sekaleng berdua tak apa kan Kris_ ge_ ? " tanya Tao sambil memasang wajah menyesalnya. Dan sekarang Krislah yang merasa sangat menyesal karna sudah dua kali ini ia merepotkan _namja_ ini hingga harus berbagi minum dengannya segala._** Eh** **tunggu !, Apa maksudnya tadi,sekaleng berdua ? Whatt?!**_  
_**Sekaleng -minuman -diminum- berdua-dengannya?!**_  
_**Dengan Tao ?**_  
Apa Kris tak salah dengar? "**Ah kurasa aku akan terkena serangan jantung tiap kali berada didekatnya,God..**. **Jangan sampai debaran jantungku terdengar olehnya** "batin Kris menjerit.

Tao mulai memakan rotinya begitu pula Kris,keadaan menjadi sunyi untuk sesaat. Tao lalu membuka kaleng minumannya dan lagi lagi menyodorkannya kedepan Kris. Kris mengernyit dan menoleh padanya, "Minumlah dulu _ge,_ trus nanti Tao baru minum "ucap Tao seolah memahami pikiran Kris saat ini.

"Tapi Tao...ituka-

"_Eomma_ bilang tidak baik memberikan sisa kita kepada orang yang lebih tua, jadi ..._Jja_ minum dulu _ge_..." titah Tao.  
Dan lagi lagi itu membuat Kris terpaku atas sikapnya yang tak terduga.  
Dia memang anak yang baik.

Dengan sedikit ragu Kris meneguk minuman itu,setelah dirasa cukup ia segera menyodorkannya kedepan Tao,Tao tersenyum lagi.

"_Ge_...euhm..._Gege_ habis berkelahi ya?, wajah gege memar sampai seperti itu... " tanya Tao hati hati. Ia menunduk takut, dihatinya berharap Kris tak membentaknya seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada dua _yeoja_ tadi.  
Dan diluar dugaannya Kris justru tersenyum,_-senyum yang hanya tercipta saat Tao bersamanya-_. Ia lalu mengarahkan jari panjangnya menyentuh luka lebam dipipinya itu.

"Ini ?, Hhh... ini semua gara gara Park Chanyeol _pabbo_ itu yang main pukul sembarangan saja "gerutunya kesal,atau lebih tepatnya seperti mengadu. Ckckck

"Ehh?,Chan Chan hyung maksudnya _ge_ ?,kok bisa ? Dia kan sahabat _gege_ ? "Tao penasaran.

"Dia mengira _gege_ merayu Baekhyun, huhh siapa juga yang menyukai _namja_ pendek itu,lagian aku juga masih waras untuk menghianati sahabat sendiri Tao,dianya saja yang cemburuan "Kris menumpahkan kekesalannya.  
Tao menahan tawanya melihat raut wajah kesal Kris,"** Kris gege seperti Angry bird kalau sedang marah hehehe** "batinnya.

" Sudahlah _ge_ ,lagian itu kan hanya salah paham, Oh ya Tao punya..."Tao tak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan sibuk menggeledah tasnya,mencari sesuatu,membuat Kris mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Dimana ya...Ah ketemu ! "pekiknya girang saat menemukan benda yang dicarinya,lalu menunjukkannya pada Kris,sebuah kotak kecil sebesar jari kelingking dan berbentuk persegi panjang.

" Itu apa ? " tanya Kris tak mengerti. Tao membuka kotak kecil itu lalu menarik keluar isinya yang ternyata gel penghilang rasa nyeri.

" Ini gel penghilang nyeri _gege_... Tao biasa membawa ini intuk berjaga jaga karna setiap hari Tao 'kan latihan wushu,jadi kalau kaki atau tangan Tao terkilir langsung Tao olesi ini, agak panas sih tapi cepet sembuh kok "jelas Tao panjang lebar,membuat Kris terperangah mendengarnya.  
Selama ini Tao jarang mau berbicara panjang seperti tadi,ia hanya akan menjawab seperlunya saja jika Kris bertanya. Namun ia juga senang karna sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai akrab dengan _namja_ panda ini. Ditatapnya _namja_ didepannya itu dengan pandangan kagum,"Ah dia benar benar manis"batinnya. Dan hal tak terduga sebelumnya, Tao balik menatapnya.

DEG

DEG

Kris menahan nafasnya untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

Dan belum juga mampu menenangkan perasaanya,Kris kembali terpaku oleh Tao yang tanpa seijinnya mengoleskan gel dipipinya yang memar itu. Dia mengerjap, dan untuk sesaat Kris lupa cara bernafas saat menyadari jika jarak wajah mereka tidak bisa dibilang jauh.** Oh God...kurasa aku mau mati jika ia terus saja berada dalam jarak** **sedekat** **ini denganku** "batin Kris-lagi. Debaran jantungnya makin tak terkendali.

Dalam jarak sedekat itu Kris dapat menatap wajah _namja_ itu dengan intens dan semakin ia menyadari betapa ia memang sangat sangat sangat manis,dan juga ia mulai mengerti kenapa orang orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan panda, itu karna lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya yang membuatnya seperti panda, ya...panda yang imut tentunya.

Dan sayangnya-lagi lagi- Tao tak menyadari kelakuan Kris saat ini,ia terlalu fokus mengoleskan gel itu diluka Kris.

" Nah selesai,semoga lekas sembuh _ne ge_..."ucapnya lalu menarik tangannya dari pipi Kris,membuat Kris dapat sedikit bernafas lega dan juga...kecewa.

"Terima kasih Tao, lagi lagi aku merepotkanmu huh !" ujar Kris yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Tao.

Akhirnya bel tanda pelajaran keduapun berbunyi,dan seluruh siswa kelas Xll itupun sudah berada dibangkunya masing masing. Dan guru yang akan mengajar hari ini adalah Cho _Seosaengnim_-guru terkiller di SM High School.

" Lima belas menit lagi jawaban dikumpulkan "interupsi Cho _Seosaengnim_ pada murid muridnya itu,membuat beberapa murid yang belum selesai mengerjakan tugas dari guru killer itu menjadi panik. Tao yang sedari tadi memang sudah selesai hanya mengecek kembali jawabannya,siapa tahu ada yang salah. Sedangkan Kris,ia juga sudah selesai, tapi ia merasa bosan tak tahu harus melakukan apa,tak mungkin ia bermain ponselnya di jam pelajaran bukan?,apalagi ini pelajarannya Cho _Seosaengnim_,bisa digantung dia jika ketahuan. Diliriknya _namja_ panda disampingnya itu,dia masih sibuk dengan bukunya. Kris mendesah frustasi,namun tiba tiba ia mendapat sebuah ide konyol. Selanjutnya ia tersenyum penuh semangat lalu menulis sesuatu dibukunya kemudian menyodorkannya kedepan Tao. Tao yang sedari tadi menunduk kemudian mendongak menatap Kris,tapi sepertinya Kris mengabaikannya, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku Kris yang ada didepannya itu.

"_** Nanti kau latihan wushu lagi ?**_ " Tao mengernyit membaca tulisan itu,lalu ia menulis jawabannya dibuku itu dan mengembalikannya lagi pada Kris. "_** Tidak,** **Eomm**a _**_dan_ Appa _ada dirumah,aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka ge...,Gege sendiri latihan basketkah nanti ? "_**

" _**Eh?! kok sama?!,Euhm Mommy meminta gege untuk pulang cepat hari ini. Ohya bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama saja,gege antar sampai rumah Tao,otte ? "**_balas Kris-modus.

"**_Ughh...Mianhe ...tapi hari ini Tao dijemput eomma ge...mungkin lain kali saja ne._..**"-menolak secara halus.

"_**Gwaenchana...BABY PANDA**_" Tao melotot membaca tulisan yang terakhir,ia menoleh kepada Kris dan mendeath glare _namja_ itu,namun Kris pura pura tak menatapnya,membuat Tao kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya lucu,lalu kembali ia menulis dibuku Kris itu.

"_**YAKK! SIAPA YANG MENGIJINKANMU MEMANGGILKU BABY PANDA HUH ?!, DASAR NAGA TUKANG MARAH-MENYEBALKAN!**_" dan segera mengembalikan buku itu pada sang pemilik.  
Dan Kris tak dapat lagi menahan kekehannya saat membaca tulisan itu,membuat beberapa temannya memandangnya takjub padanya- pasalnya selama ini Kris hampir tak pernah tersenyum kecuali pada sahabatnya-. Apalagi sampai tertawa seperti yang barusan ia lakukan.

" Dia benar benar sudah gila "komentar Chanyeol yang tak sengaja melirik Kris saat tertawa tadi.

.

.

. **Coffee Shop**

.

.

**TBC**

Thanks A lot buat yang dah mau membaca ff ini, apalagi yang dah mau review # sumpah gak nyangka bakal ada yang mau baca * sungkem satu satu*

_Jeongmal mianhae_ jika aq gak bisa balas review kalian satu persatu, bukannya sombong or malas tapi coz emang aq gak cukup waktu.

Tapi dah aku baca review kalian dan makasiiiihhh banget. Specialy for :

**Lenyclouds**

**TaoRis shipper**

**YuniNJ**

**Saya**

**Ressijewell**

**Jin Ki Tao**

**Ahjuma kece**

**dr22oktaviani1**

**shitao47**

**Pecinta Crack Pair**

**Baby Ziren KTS**

** 91**

**BabyXia KTS**

**Rima-TAOma**

**ayulopetyas11**

**zakurafrezee**

**ajib4ff**

**zhe**

**futari chan**

**fallforhaehyuk**

**missjelek**

**chikakyumin**

**Karuhi Hatsuni**

_Mian low ada salah penulisan nama._

Gak janji tapi saya akan berusaha buat update ni ff seminggu sekali, ohya ini ff cuma mpe chap 4 aja kok , and buat yang tanya tentang konflik... gak akan ada konflik kok... kan dah aq jelasin diawal kalo nih ff cuma ff ringan

Dan buat yang tanya tentang fotonya Tao itu, nanti jawabannya dichap end eaaa...

Last ...please jangan panggil aq author eaaaa...panggil saja nama aq, Arha or _eonni_ or siapa aja yang penting bukan author.

_Berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak sekali lagi...?_


	3. Confession

** Coffee Shop chap 3**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**TaoRis Present**

** .**

** .**

** .**

.

** I love you Huang Zi Tao...Would you be mine?**

Dan disinilah sekarang seorang Wu Yi Fan aka Kris berada,berguling guling ria diatas ranjangnya dan tersenyum senyum sendiri tak jelas.  
Ia memeluk gulingnya posesif sembari membayangkan jika guling itu adalah seorang Huang Zi Tao yang sangat ia cintai itu. Matanya terpejam membayangkan kejadian demi kejadian yang terjadi hari ini,dimana Tao memperhatikannya, mengobrol panjang dengannya, dan juga menyentuh pipinya. Kembali ia tersenyum bahagia. "Ughh kalau tahu luka dipipi ini bisa membuatnya memperhatikanku,pasti aku akan minta Chanyeol _pabbo_ itu memukulku lagi "gerutunya sambil menyentuh pipinya itu._ Aigooo_ Kris...yang_ pabbo_ sebenarnya siapa?

Kris sudah berniat tak mandi malam ini, agar bekas sentuhan Tao dipipinya tetap tertinggal,begitulah maksudnya sebelum sebuah suara meneriakinya, "Astaga Yi Faaaannn...!, Kenapa kau belum rapi hah?!, sebentar lagi tamu kita datang dan kau masih...Jangan bilang kau juga belum mandi Yi Fan?! "teriak nyonya Wu yang berkacak pinggang disebelah ranjang Kris. Kris yang sedang asyik melamun bahkan tak menyadari saat Mommynya itu masuk kekamarnya,ia segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Huhh! Memangnya siapa sich Mom tamunya ?,Kenapa aku juga harus ikut eoh ?!,"gerutu Kris tak terima imajinasinya buyar.

" Dia rekan bisnis Daddymu dari China,mereka hanya dua hari diKorea ini untuk menjenguk anaknya,jadi Daddymu mengundang mereka sekeluarga untuk makan malam bersama, dan Daddy memintamu untuk menemani anaknya rekan bisnis Daddy. Sudah!,sekarang cepat mandi!,Jangan membuat tamu kita menunggu Yi Fan. Dan ...Berpakaianlah yang rapi,jangan membuat kesan buruk padanya "jelas nyonya Wu pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

Kris mendengus sebal mendengar ocehan Mommynya," Jadi ceritanya aku mau dijodohkan nih ?!"vonis Kris kesal. Nyonya Wu terkekeh dan mengusak rambut anaknya itu penuh sayang.

"Tentu tidak Yi Fan... Kami memintamu menemaninya agar ia tak bosan saja, dan lagi, Mommy rasa kalian seumuran,jadi kalian bisa cepat akrab. Kau tahu ...anaknya rekan bisnis Daddymu itu bukan_ yeoja_ kok, dia _namja_,tapi...dia sangat manis loh "ucap nyonya Wu yang membuat Kris sweatdrop.

"**Apa apaan Mommy ini, manis? Hah! Masih manisan My Baby Panda** "-gerutu Kris dalam hati.

"Cepat turun Yi Fan...Kami tunggu dimeja makan "titah nyonya Wu sebelum keluar dari kamar Kris.

Tak mau mendengar ceramah Mommynya lagi,Kris segera melesat kekamar mandi,meski dengan berat hati -karna memang awalnya ia tak ingin puluh menit ia habiskan waktunya dikamar mandi dan setelah merasa penampilannya cukup sempurna Kris berniat turun dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua itu. Namun sebelumnya ia sempatkan membuka foto Tao diponselnya itu,foto yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta pada sosok panda imut itu. Kris tersenyum simpul membayangkan wajah polosnya.

.

.

.

.

" Aigo...kau sudah besar eoh?, dan juga makin manis..."

Suara nyaring Mommynya diruang tamu membuat Kris segera menutup touchscreen ponselnya.

"Hhhh...Mereka sudah datang rupanya.."Monolog Kris sambil menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan turun menuju ruang makan. Ia berjalan dengan angkuhnya dan tak lupa memasang wajah dinginnya,-sifat asli dari sang pangeran Wu.

Dan semua keangkuhannya mendadak sirna begitu ia sampai diruang makan,dimana ia dapat melihat Daddy dan Mommynya yang tengah asyik bercengkrama dengan tamunya dan juga anaknya yang...

DEG

DEG

DEG

" Tao.."desis Kris pelan begitu tahu siapa anak dari rekan bisnis Daddynya itu,namun itu cukup membuat semua orang yang ada diruang makan itu menoleh padanya,termasuk sang pemilik nama.

" Kris_ ge_! "teriak Tao tak kalah kaget,ia berdiri secara refleks,mengabaikan pertanyaan nyonya Wu padanya.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal ? "tanya nyonya Wu begitu Kris mendudukkan diri disampingnya,tepat berhadapan dengan Tao.

" _Nde ahjuma_...Kris_ ge_ ini teman sekelas Tao di SM High School,bahkan bangku kami berdampingan " Tao menjawab yang diangguki oleh Kris.

"Woaaahh... Baguslah kalau begitu...Ishh Yi Fan, kenapa kau tak bilang pada Mommy jika kau sebangku dengan Tao huh?! "gerutu nyonya Wu pada anaknya itu.

" Mana aku tahu jika Tao itu anak teman Daddy "timpal Kris kesal,membuat semua orang terkekeh tak terkecuali Tao-sang topic issue. Sementara Kris sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul,sesekali ia melirik kearah Tao, "**Oh God...dia begitu mempesona** "pekik Kris dalam hati melihat penampilan Tao malam ini. Ia terlihat perfect dengan jeans hitam dipadu jaket berwarna putih yang tampak begitu pas ditubuhnya yang indah seolah memamerkan pinggang rampingnya. Fiuuhhh...Kris harus menekan nafsunya untuk merengkuh tubuh itu dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

Makan malam itupun akhirnya dimulai, canda dan tawa dari dua keluarga pengusaha sukses itu terdengar sangat familiar. Mereka bercerita mulai dari urusan bisnis hingga hal hal kecil yang membuat mereka tertawa karenanya.  
Tao sedari tadi makan dengan tenang sambil menyimak obrolan kedua orang tuanya itu,sesekali ia juga ikut tertawa saat mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan para orang tua itu. Sementara Kris yang memang tak berminat untuk hal hal seperti itu hanya diam saja, meski sebenarnya ia sangat menikmati makannya saat ini,makan malam dengan pemandangan indah didepannya-seekor panda imut sedang makan dan tersenyum-ini.

" Baby... Bukankah kalian sudah saling kenal,tapi kenapa kau tak mengobrol dengan Yi Fan _ge_ eoh ? " tanya nyonya Huang pada putranya-Tao.

" Eungh...Memang Tao harus ngomong apa pada Kris _gege_ ,_ Eomma_ ? "tanya Tao polos yang membuat Kris serasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri di meja saat itu juga. " Begitu poloskah bocah panda ini sampai ia tak tahu mau bicara apa padaku ? " gerutu Kris dalam hati.

Nyonya Huang tertawa melihat sifat putranya yang kelewat polos itu, lalu dielusnya surai hitam milik namja itu sayang, " Kalian kan teman satu kelas, jadi kau bisa membicarakan apa saja dengannya Baby... Misalnya tentang pelajaran mungkin..."jelas nyonya Huang dengan penuh kesabaran.

" Ah ya!, _Ge_...Tao baru ingat,tugas dari Cho_ seosaengnim_ lusa lalu sudah_ gege_ selesaikan ? "tanya Tao pada Kris begitu nyonya Huang selesai bicara. Dan kontan saja membuat semua orang tertawa terbahak bahak melihat tingkah polosnya.

" Hahaha... Huang_ ssi_...Putra anda ini benar benar lucu, masa mau ngobrol saja mesti tanya pada _Eomma_nya "gelak tuan Wu pada tuan Huang. Tuan Huang hanya membalasnya dengan ikut tertawa juga.

" Maafkan Tao _ne_ Yi Fan... Dia memang kurang begitu pandai bergaul,dan juga pemalu sebenarnya.." ucap nyonya Huang pada Kris. Kris mengangguk, " Tak apa_ ahjuma._.. Saya sudah tahu kok.. "jawabnya sopan sambil meneruskan makannya.

" Dan Tao..._ Gege_ sudah menyelesaikannya ,tapi _gege_ tak yakin juga semua jawaban _gege_ benar " jawab Kris yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari nyonya Wu.

" Apa maksudmu Yi Fan ?! "tanyanya kemudian. Kris hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sembari memasang muka melas pada Mommynya itu.

TES!

" Eehh?!"pekik Tao saat ia mencolekkan steaknya kedalam saus dan tak disangka saus itu menetes dan mengotori jaket yang ia kenakan.

" Aigooo, Baby... Kenapa kau tak hati hati heum...?! "ucap nyonya Huang pada putranya Tao hanya menunduk takut.

" Ishh..._ Gwaenchana_ Baby...nanti sampai rumah kita cuci sampai bersih_ ne_ "lanjut nyonya Huang begitu melihat putranya ini terlihat sangat sedih oleh ucapannya barusan.

" Kau bawa baju ganti kan di mobil ? "tanya nyonya Huang lagi pada anaknya itu sambil melepas jaket yang dikenakan Tao. Tao menggeleng lemah. " Tak apa _Eomma_,baju Tao ini saja sudah cukup hangat kok.."jawabnya kemudian.

" Euhm, Tao ...kau bisa memakai baju _gege_ jika kau mau, _gege_ kira baju kita seukuran "tawar Kris yang diangguki oleh kedua orang tuanya.

" Eh?!, Tak usah _ge_... Ini sudah cukup hangat kok.. "tolak Tao halus. Kris hanya terdiam menanggapi jawaban Tao, atau lebih tepatnya terpaku. Bagaimana tidak jika kini Kris melihat Tao hanya mengenakan tshirt berwarna hitam lengan panjang dengan bagian kerah lehernya cukup lebar dan hampir mengekspos seluruh leher jenjangnya dan juga sebagian bahu kanannya yang mulus. Bukannya baju itu kebesaran tapi memang modelnya yang membuatnya begitu.  
Kris menelan ludahnya susah payah, pikiran tentang foto Tao yang ada diponselnya itu kini terjadi secara nyata. "** Ah! Aku bisa gila kalau melihatnya seperti ini terus menerus** "batin Kris merana.

" Ekhem!," deheman nyonya Wu langsung mengembalikan Kris kealam sadarnya, ia lalu menatap Mommynya itu yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan**-jangan macam macam Yi Fan!-**yang membuat nyali Kris langsung menciut.  
Rupanya nyonya Wu tahu jika anaknya itu terus memandang kearah Tao.

" _Eomma_..." panggil Tao dengan wajah sendunya. Nyonya Huang menoleh kearahnya,dan terkejut melihat mata putranya itu berkaca kaca.

" Tak apa Baby...kalau direndam pasti hilang kok nodanya, jangan sedih lagi_ ne_..."ucap nyonya Huang mengerti kekhawatiran Tao.

" Woaah kau sayang sekali pada bajumu yang itu ya Baby ?" tanya nyonya Wu pada Tao.

" Maklum_ eonni_, jaket itu adalah pemberian_ haraboji_nya sebelum beliau wafat,makanya Tao selalu menyimpannya dan hanya memakai pada saat saat tertentu saja "jelas nyonya Huang pada nyonya Wu. Nyonya Wu mengangguk paham.

" Ya sudah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau dicuci disini saja dan kita bisa menunggunya sambil berbincang,tak lama kok,mungkin sekitar satu jam "timpal nyonya Wu lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Tao ia mengambil jaket itu dari tangan nyonya Huang dan menyuruh maidnya untuk mencucinya hingga bersih.

" Nah Tao...sambil menunggu bajunya dicuci bagaimana jika sehabis makan ini, kau bantu Yi Fan_ gege_ untuk mengerjakan tugasnya ?," ucap nyonya Wu yang kemudian diangguki oleh Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian.

Tao masih tampak mengajari Kris yang duduk disampingnya dengan sabar. Berulang kali ia menjelaskan materinya pada Kris, tapi hasilnya tetap,Kris tak bisa memahaminya.

" Argh!, _Gege_... Kenapa kau ini _eoh_?, "tanya Tao frustasi melihat Kris yang tak juga paham pada apa yang diajarkannya.

"_ Gege_ tak bisa konsentrasi Baby panda.."jawabnya enteng. Tao melotot mendengar Kris memanggilnya dengan sebutan Baby panda barusan.

" Yakk!, Kenapa_ gege_ memanggilku dengan sebutan itu _eoh_?!, dan memangnya kenapa _gege_ tak bisa kosentrasi huh?! " Tao bersungut sungut kesal.

Kris tersenyum lembut dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Bagaimana Kris bisa mengatakan jika hal yang membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi adalah dirinya.  
Tentu saja...Kris tak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam belajarnya karena setiap Tao menjelaskannya pada Kris -yang semula menyimaknya lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Tao-selalu disuguhi pemandangan bahu mulusnya yang mengundangnya untuk terus berfantasi liar.

" Karna kau itu lucu,dan menggemaskan Baby panda..."

**Blush!**

"Hufft! _Gege_ menyebalkan!, Tao kan sudah besar,kenapa semua orang masih memanggilku baby huh?! "gerutu Tao sambil menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona, membuat Kris terkekeh pelan lalu mengusak surai hitam namja itu.

" Karena memang kau seperti seorang bayi yang sangat imut Baby panda. Oh ya, ngomong ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jongin euhm ? "Kris merutuki dirinya karna tiba tiba bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu pada Tao,tak takutkah ia jika Tao mengatakan jika ia memang menyukai sahabatnya itu.

" Maksud_ gege_ Kai ?, memangnya ada hubungan apa aku dengannya ?" tanya Tao balik, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya imut,bingung pada pertanyaan Kris.

" Euhm,seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol gitu, karena kemarin saat pulang sekolah_ gege_ tak sengaja melihatmu bergandengan tangan dengannya, kau juga terlihat senang sekali,jadi_ gege_ pikir kau punya hubungan khusus dengannya "jawab Kris mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

" Pacaran maksud _gege_ ?!, hehehe... Tentu saja tidak _gege_, jadi begini, kemarin itu Kyungsoo_ hyung_ meminta Tao untuk menemaninya membeli bahan bahan untuk membuat roti,tapi karna Tao tidak bisa, jadi Tao minta tolong pada Kai untuk menemaninya,yaaa...hitung hitung untuk membantu Kyungsoo_ hyung_ dekat dengan Kai,Kyungsoo _hyung_ kan menyukai Kai "jelas Tao panjang lebar. Kris mengangguk, menghembuskan nafasnya lega, ternyata Tao tak punya perasaan apapun pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah!, cepat kerjakan tugasnya ,jangan membicarakan yang tidak tidak "titah Tao lalu kembali membuka buku pelajaran Kris. Mengabaikan Kris yang kini menatapnya intens.

Beberapa waktu berlalu dalam kebisuan diantara mereka. Tao yang masih sibuk mengoreksi tugas Kris, dan Kris sendiri masih menatap Tao dalam diam.  
Merasa sedari tadi ditatap tak lazim membuat Tao gerah juga, ia menoleh pada Kris yang masih menatapnya,sepertinya ia sedang melamun terbukti saat Tao memanggilnya kemudian,Kris tak menjawab. Tao menghela nafasnya.

" Kau sebenarnya ada apa sih_ ge_... Sedari tadi hanya melamun sampai senyum senyum tak jelas begitu ?,"tanya Tao yang kesal karna merasa diabaikan.

Kris langsung tersadar dari lamunannya kali ini dan mengusap tengkuknya,canggung-lagi lagi perasaan itu yang muncul saat berada didekat_ namja_ ini, meski ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka duduk bersama,tapi rasanya tetap seperti itu,canggung,dan gugup dengan detak jantung yang tak terkendali.

"Kau ingin tahu penyebabnya ? "tanya Kris mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Tao,sontak Tao kaget dan menarik mundur kepalanya. Ia mengangguk ragu.

" Benar ingin tahu ? "ulang Kris .

" Hu'um, "jawab Tao gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup jika kini wajah Kris begitu dekat dengan wajahnya,hingga dia dapat melihat dengan jelas garis tegas wajah sang pangeran ini,sejujurnya Tao mengagumi betapa tampannya _namja_ ini.

Kris menyeringai, " Baiklah... Kalau kau ingin tahu, akan_ gege_ beri tahu..._gege_..."tak melanjutkan ucapannya,Kris mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Tao, Tao semakin gugup,tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain diam membeku dan saat merasa wajah Kris semakin dekat ia memejamkan matanya perlahan,semakin dekat untuk Kris menyentuh bibir curve itu dan...

" Tao ,Yi Fan... Kalian sudah selesai belajarnya? " teriakan nyonya Wu dari ruang keluarga membuat kedua_ namja_ itu sontak kaget dan menarik mundur wajah masing masing. Tao segera memalingkan wajahnya yang merona sempurna dan Kris sendiri hanya salah tingkah. Hahaha konyol...

"_ Nde ahjuma_... Kita sudah selesai,sebentar lagi Tao turun "jawab Tao lalu segera berdiri dan melangkah kakinya menuju pintu, melihat Tao yang hendak pergi,Kris gelagapan.

GREBB!

Tao kaget setengah mati saat dua buah tangan itu melingkar erat diperutnya saat ini,membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya,kembali ia terpaku oleh sikap Kris.

" _Gege_ mohon... Jadilah _namja chingu gege_ Baby panda,_ Gege_... Sebenarnya_ gege_ sudah lama menyukai-ah ani, lebih tepatnya_ gege_ mencintaimu Baby, I love you Huang Zi Tao..._ Saranghae_...Would you be mine...?"ucap Kris lirih dengan nada penuh harap.

"_ Ge-gege_... Aku... Aku tak tahu_ gege_..."jawab Tao gugup.

" Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih heum?"tanya Kris takut,ia sangat takut jika Tao menolaknya. Tao menggeleng pelan.

" Tao hanya tak tahu harus menjawab apa _ge_ .."jawab Tao mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang serasa ingin meledak saat ini. Tak bedanya dengan Kris yang masih tetap memeluknya dari belakang. " Please Baby..."pintanya lagi.

" Baby..._ Kajja._.."panggil nyonya Huang pada Tao dari ruang tengah,tampaknya mereka sudah menunggunya. Tao segera melepaskan pelukan Kris dipinggangnya lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Kris.

" Beri Tao waktu_ ge_...Tao tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang "ucapnya.

" Lalu kapan kau akan memberi jawaban pada _gege_ ?,Kumohon jangan terlalu lama Baby,kau tahu... _Gege_ bisa gila jika harus menahan rasa ini terlalu lama "timpal Kris resah.

" Sunday... At five o'clock in the evening, i'll waiting you in Coffee Shop, you still remember that place right? ,I'll answered your ask Gege " ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan kamar itu.

" Sunday... Yeah sure...I can't to waiting that days "gumam Kris lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** TBC**

Ahh, dah mpe chap tiga ea...?, hehehe... Arha minta maaf banget karna di ff ini emang gak kepikir buat ngasih konflik apapun, karna sesuai ama genre awalnya yang cuma tentang kegilaan Kris pada Pandanya, dan juga kegilaan Arha pada lagunya BAP yg Coffee Shop lagunya keren dan genrenya juga friendship.#Etdah malah ngaco.

Ohya, Arha juga mau ngucapin makasiiiiihhhh banget buat yang mau baca kelanjutan ff ini, apalagi mpe review... huhuhu *peluk satu satu* dibakar.

Dan seperti Arha katakan sebelumnya, mian banget jika Arha tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu satu karna Arha udah kerja dan cuma ada waktu nulis itu dua jam saja. Jadi mohon maklum ne...

Ahh, hampir teriak pas baca review kalian yang pada nebak jika yang datang kerumah Kris itu adalah keluarga Huang, hahaha... memang untuk ff ini Arha gak mau main petak umpet (?) kok...Jadi ini mudah ketebak.

Trus masih adanya thypo's dan kata yang diulang ulang, Arha juga minta maaf karna sebenarnya Arha hanya mengeditnya sekali #ngaku somplak.

Dah itu aja, special Thanks for :

**ICHI HUANG**

**KrisPanda**

**Rima-TAOma**

**Baby Ziren KTS**

**Guest**

**taoris shipper**

**YuniNJ**

**Dark Shine**

**dr22oktaviani1**

**ajib4ff**

**fallforhaehyuk**

**Christal Alice**

**zakurafrezee**

**zhe**

**shitao47**

**Jin Ki Tao**

**Ahjumma Kece**

**Reezuu Kim**

**lenyclouds**

** 91**

Sekali lagi makasih banget karna satu review dari kalian sangat memotivasi Arha untuk tetap semangat.

Last, review lagi jika gak keberatan ne...


	4. Be Mine

.

** Coffee Shop Chap End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. ** TaoRis Present**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG**

Suara bel yang berbunyi terus menerus membuat Tao yang baru saja tidur sehabis mengantar kedua orang tuanya kebandara untuk kembali ke China,terpaksa membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk. Diliriknya jam dinding dikamarnya,masih jam setengah tujuh,ia menggeliat malas sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan keluar dengan lesu.

CEKLEKK

" Morning Baby panda..."siapa lagi jika bukan pangeran kita yang lagi gila ini-Kris.

" Ehh?!,_ Gege_ !,_ Gege_ ada apa kesini? "tanya Tao bingung terlebih melihat Kris sudah tampak rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya.

" Tentu saja mau menjemputmu Baby panda.." jawab Kris lalu masuk kedalam tanpa menunggu disuruh oleh Tao.

" Hah?!,Sepagi ini?, Aigoo _ge_... Bahkan Tao saja masih pakai piyama " gumam Tao sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Kris yang duduk disofa ruang tamu apartement itu.

" Tak apa..._ Gege_ akan menunggumu Baby panda "jawab Kris santai sambil merebahkan kepalanya disandaran sofa itu.  
Tao menghela nafasnya pasrah, " Hhh... Ya sudah, Tao mandi dulu _ne_.." akhirnya Tao bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya.

Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan, meski Tao belum menjawab perasaannya tapi Kris sudah bertekad untuk terus berada disamping _namja_ panda itu dan melindunginya agar ia tak dilirik ataupun melirik_ namja_ posesif sekali kau Kris...

Dan jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Kris bisa tahu apartement Tao ?, itu mudah saja untuk Kris mengetahuinya, Kris kan bisa tanya pada Mommynya-yang sebelumnya sudah tanya kepada nyonya Huang.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam metalic mulus berhenti di garasi khusus SM High School pagi ini. Seorang_ namja_ yang tampannya tak terbantahkan keluar dari mobil itu,siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris, sang pangeran kampus. Lalu berlari menuju pintu sebelah mobilnya, membukanya dan mempersilahkan seorang _namja_ lain yang duduk didalamnya keluar,memperlakukannya layaknya_ namja_ itu seorang putri.  
Tao-_namja_ itu hanya menunduk malu saat mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelasnya diiringi tatapan sedih dari beberapa fans Kris.

Mereka terus berjalan bersebelahan melewati koridor itu, ditengah jalan mereka berpapasan dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kai yang berniat menuju kantin untuk sarapan. Dan lihatlah reaksi mereka sekarang melihat Kris yang sedang berjalan berdua dengan Tao- sang Inocent prince. Dan catat baik baik **Dengan** **lengannya yang merangkul pundak Tao.**

" Morning Baekhyun _hyung_, Chan Chan _hyung_,...Morning Kai..."sapa Tao ramah pada mereka bertiga.

"Morning too panda ...,Kenapa kau bisa bersama pangeran yang angkuh ini heum ? "timpal Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Kris.

" Euhm, itu karna Kris_ ge_ tadi menjemput Tao..."jawab Tao sambil menoleh kearah Kris. Kris hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Dan selanjutnya Kris mengajak Tao meneruskan langkah mereka menuju kelas,mengabaikan ketiga_ namja_ yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kris -Sang Ice Prince -tersenyum...Aigooo sepertinya dunia bakal runtuh "batin mereka.

" Apa aku tidak salah memakai kaca mataku pagi ini Baekkie _hyung_ ?, Kris menjemput Tao? Astaga...!" tanya Chanyeol pada kekasihnya- Baekhyun. Sedang Baekhyun terlihat tampak sedang berfikir,sebelum ia akhirnya memekik heboh " Jadiii..?!,_ Namja_ yang dimaksud Kris itu adalah Tao?! "

" Sepertinya begitu, lihat saja bagaimana caranya menatap panda itu, aku bahkan belum pernah melihatnya bersikap lembut seperti itu pada siapapun kecuali pada orang tuanya "ucap Kai membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun.

" Huahaha... Tak disangka,ternyata tak hanya kau saja yang terpesona pada bocah panda itu Kai, tapi juga Kris,ckckck sepertinya sainganmu kali ini cukup berat Kkamjong "gelak Chanyeol yang disambut dengan kekehan Baekhyun,sementara sang obyek candaan hanya mendengus sebal.

.

.

.

.

" _Ge._.. Euhm..besok jangan menjemput Tao_ ne_ " ucap Tao begitu mobil yang di kemudikan Kris berhenti didepan gedung apartement Tao. Kris mengernyitkan dahinya, " _Waeyo_ Baby..? Kau tak suka _gege_ jemput ?, "tanya Kris kecewa.

Tao menggeleng, " Tidak begitu _gege_., hanya saja Tao tak suka pergi ke sekolah naik mobil,Tao lebih suka jalan kaki _ge_..." jawabnya menunduk,diliriknya Kris takut takut.

Kris tampak sedikit berpikir,lalu ia mengusak rambut Tao sayang, " Euhm, baiklah.."ucapnya riang. Tao mengerjapkan matanya mendengar jawaban Kris, " _Gege_ tak marah pada Tao? "tanyanya.

Kris terkekeh," Tentu saja tidak Baby...Kenapa _gege_ harus marah euhm?, _Jja_ kita sudah sampai, apa perlu _gege_ antar sampai ke pintu apartementmu euhm ?" tanya Kris lagi. Tao menggeleng cepat, " Tak perlu _ge_, ya sudah... Terima kasih_ gege_...bey bey..."ujar Tao sambil membuka pintu mobil Kris dan segera berlari menuju apartementnya.  
Kris kembali tersenyum, " Baiklah jika itu maumu baby...Anything for you "gumam Kris sebelum kemudian ia menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya...

" Eehh?,_ Gege_ kok jemput Tao lagi ?, Bukannya Tao kemarin sudah bilang,gege tak perlu menjemput Tao " ucap Tao sambil mengikuti langkah Kris yang masuk kedalam apartementnya saat ini. Kris tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum lalu duduk disofa dengan tenang,mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari Tao.

Ya... Pagi ini Kris kembali datang ke apartement Tao. Tao yang memang awalnya mau mandi langsung saja pergi ke kamar mandinya,membiarkan sang tamu menunggunya.  
Setelah beberapa lama berkutat dikamarnya,akhirnya Tao keluar dari kamarnya lengkap dengan seragam dan tasnya.

Kris yang melihat Tao sudah siap berangkatpun segera bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Tao yang sedari tadi memasang wajah cemberutnya.

" _Waeyo_ euhm..?, "tanya Kris yang menyadari sikap sang panda sedang tak nyaman.

" Ishh!,_ Gege_ menyebalkan, kenapa_ gege_ masih menjemput Tao ?," gerutu Tao sebagai jawaban. Kris terkekeh lalu ia mengusak pelan rambut Tao. " Siapa yang menjemputmu_ eoh_ ?" tanya balik Kris. Tao mengerjapkan matanya imut.

" Terus untuk apa _gege_ kesini_ eoh_ ?!, _Aigoo gegeee_...Tao tak mau naik mobil huh!, " lagi- Tao menggerutu atau lebih tepatnya merengek pada Kris. Dan jika mau tahu reaksi Kris, dia hanya bisa terpaku melihat sikap manja sang panda pujaan hatinya ini, kalau saja dia sudah resmi menjadi kekasih _namja_ panda ini,mungkin sudah diterkamnya _namja_ itu sekarang juga. **Dia- sangat- menggemaskan**.

" _Gegeee_...!" teriak Tao semakin kesal, bagaimana tidak jika sedari tadi Kris mengabaikannya dan malah asyik melamun. Kris tersentak kaget dan segera mendekati Tao yang semakin cemberut. " Ah_ mianhe_ baby.._.Gege_ tadi cuma ingat sesuatu "dalih Kris. " _Jja_ kita berangkat , nanti kita terlambat lho "ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Tao keluar dari apartementnya. Tao hanya menurut saja dengan wajah malasnya.

Begitu sampai diarea parkir gedung apartement itu Tao menengok kekanan kiri, pasalnya ia tak menemukan mobil Kris. " Mobil _gege_ dimana ? " tanya Tao pada Kris yang tengah menahan tawa melihatnya.

" Bukannya kau bilang tak suka naik mobil_ eoh_ ?!, kenapa menanyakan mobil _gege_ ?" goda Kris, membuat Tao semakin kesal, " Aishh_ gege_... Tao serius _gege_...kita bisa terlambat jika masih terus bercanda_ gegeee.._." teriak Tao makin kesal, demi apapun ingin rasanya Tao menendang _namja_ didepannya ini dengan wushunya.

" Huahaha..._ Ne ne ne_..._ Gege_ tak bercanda baby..._ Gege_ memang tak membawa mobil, bukannya baby bilang tak mau naik mobil_ eoh_?! " jawab Kris tergelak.

" Lalu _gege_ kemari naik apa ?, Bukannya rumah _gege_ jauh dari sini ?" Tao masih belum percaya. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya, "_ Gege_ tadi naik bus, _waeyo_ heum ?" jawab Kris lagi yang membuat Tao membelalakkan matanya.

" _Mwoo_?!, Jadi benar _gege_ tidak membawa mobil ?!, "

" Of course my love, I'll tried to give anything you want " Kris meyakinkan.

**BLUSH...**

Seketika wajah Tao merona mendengar jawaban Kris, ia tak menyangka jika Kris akan melakukan hal seperti itu demi dirinya, sungguh ia merasa sangat tersanjung oleh kelakuan Kris kali ini.

Namun tiba tiba Tao menepuk keningnya cukup keras dengan memasang wajah cemasnya,membuat Kris bingung.

" Gawat ! "

" Heh?!,_ Wae_?! "

" Kita akan terlambat !,"

" _Mwo_?!, kok bisa? "

" Sekarang sudah jam tujuh empat puluh delapan menit _gege_..!,kau tahu perjalanan ke sekolah memerlukan waktu lima belas menit " jawab Tao.

" Jadi ?!"

" Jadi... Kita harus lari _gege_...!"teriak Tao sudah lebih dulu melesat dengan kencang.

" _MWO_?!, YAKK! TAOOO...TUNGGU _GEGEEEEE_…!" teriak Kris sambil berlari begitu ia sadar bahwa Tao sudah berada jauh didepannya.  
Dan demi apapun, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi seorang Kris berlari sekuat tenaga hanya untuk tidak terlambat masuk kelas.

Kris melewati gerbang sekolah tepat sebelum pintu itu ditutup, dan tak mau membuang waktu, ia terus melesat menuju kelasnya,beruntung sang guru belum memasuki kelasnya.

BRAKK

Dibukanya pintu kelas itu kasar,membuat seisi kelas kaget,dan kemudian mereka lebih kaget lagi melihat keadaan sang pangeran itu.  
Bagaimana tidak jika penampilan Kris saat ini jauh dari kata perfect,Kris yang selalu rapi,dengan style modisnya yang keren tiba tiba berubah berantakan seperti itu, atau mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut seperti orang yang habis kena rampok,belum lagi keringat yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya saat ini. Mereka memandang Kris dengan tatapan takjub, bagaimana bisa seorang Kris Wu bisa hampir terlambat masuk kelas, " Memang kemana mobilnya ? "begitulah kira kira yang ada dipikiran mereka saat ini.

Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya yang sudah ada Tao duduk dengan tenang disana, begitu sampai ia tak segera duduk, menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya dilututnya,dan menetralkan nafasnya yang hampir putus akibat lari marathonnya barusan.

" Hosh...hosh...Larimu cepat sekali huh ?!, Kenapa kau main tinggal saja _eoh_ ? " ucapnya pada Tao saat ia mulai mendudukkan diri dibangkunya. Ia menatap tajam pada pemuda panda itu,tapi sayangnya tatapannya kali ini tak mempan untuk sang inocent prince ini. Justru kini ia juga berbalik menatap tajam pada Kris.

" Mmmppptt "

" Huahahahaha..."

" Huahahahahahahaha..."

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa terbahak bahak mengingat kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami.  
Dan sungguh!, ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang Kris yang terkenal sangat dingin dan arogan rela melepas image keangkuhannya itu untuk tertawa lepas seperti saat ini.  
Bahkan beberapa temannya mengambil foto Kris saat ia tertawa tadi,dan menandainya sebagai moment yang langka.

.

.

.

.

**.**

" Jadi... Kau rela tak membawa mobilmu dan berlari kesekolah demi berangkat bersama Tao, Kris...?!, Huahahahaa..."tanya Chanyeol yang bersambut dengan gelak tawa kedua sahabatnya itu, sedangkan Kris hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal melihat Tao yang saat ini salah tingkah akibat ucapan Chanyeol itu.

" Ahh!, Tao... Kau benar benar beruntung punya kekasih seperti Kris.." ucap Baekhyun yang sukses membuat Tao menoleh cepat padanya dan langsung menunduk,menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini.

" Eehh, I-itu...A-aku..."Tao tergagap, dan itu justru membuat ketiga _namja_ itu minus Kris tentunya semakin tertawa,wajah Tao yang tengah merona malu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka dijam istirahat itu.  
Ya... Kini mereka berlima tengah berkumpul di kelas Xll, atau lebih tepatnya di bangku milik Tao dan Kris yang mereka ubah menjadi kantin dadakan. Baekhyun dan Kai yang mendengar dari Chanyeol jika hari ini Kris hampir terlambat datang kesekolah dan juga tak membawa mobilnya,jadi penasaran apa yang terjadi pada sang pangeran ini.  
Dan ketika Tao menceritakan pada mereka semuanya kontan saja mereka tertawa terbahak bahak dan juga takjub pada perubahan sang naga.  
Jika bukan karna Tao, tak mungkin Kris mau melakukan hal konyol seperti itu, right ?

.

.

.

.

**Monday Tuesday everyday Geureok jeoreok nan jaljinae **

**Chingu tto manhi mannago Yojeumen uneun ildo manhajyeosseo**

**Summer Winter Spring & Fall Siganneun palli ganeunde**

** Wae naeun jeujaeriesseo neol gidarineunji**

**.**

**.**

**Neo wa gadeon Choffee Shop uri dumaye Coffee Shop**

** Ni hyanggiga naneun igoesesseo meonghani anja isseo**

** Ajik itji mothaesseo uri gieogi namasseo**

** Nado mureuge tto beoreotcheoreom yeogi waneunji molla**

**.**

**.**

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu,akhirnya hari yang ditunggu itupun tiba. Dan disinilah Kris sekarang, duduk dengan wajah tak tenangnya di Coffee Shop ini, ditempat dimana ia untuk pertama kalinya jatuh pada pesona seorang Huang Zi Tao, di kursi yang sama, dijam yang sama pula. Ahh..berharap ini akan Happy ending bukan...?

Berkali kali Kris melirik jam tangannya dengan gelisah, sudah jam lima lebih tujuh menit, tapi Tao tak juga muncul. Apa dia lupa atau malah mengingkari janjinya...?  
"Ahh, kurasa Tao bukanlah_ namja_ yang seperti itu, kalaupun ia menolakku kan dia tinggal bicara saja,mudah kan ?,tak perlu menghindar juga "monolog Kris dalam hati.

Ini terasa sangat menyiksa untuk Kris,sepuluh menit sudah Tao terlambat dan satu setengah jam sudah Kris menunggu di Coffee Shop itu. Ya... Begitu semangatnya Kris untuk mendapat jawaban dari Tao tentang perasaannya, hingga ia sudah datang di cafe itu sejak jam setengah empat tadi dan sengaja memesan meja dipojok ruangan itu.

Setelah hampir setengah jam menunggu akhirnya Taopun datang, namun...ia tak sendiri,ada Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol bersamanya. Desah kecewa langsung keluar dari mulut Kris,bagaimana tidak,awalnya ia berfikir bahwa ini akan menjadi kencan pertama mereka yang manis jika Tao menerima cintanya,tapi bayangan indah itu langsung hilang saat melihat mereka berdua.

Kris langsung mendeath glare mereka berdua begitu mereka sampai di dekatnya,namun baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh tatapan mautnya,bahkan membalasnya dengan Chanyeol bersmirk evil.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?" tanyanya dingin pada dua sahabatnya itu.

" Mereka kesini karna Tao yang mengajaknya _ge_...,tak apa kan kalau kita duduk berempat ?"Tao menjawab pertanyaan Kris, dan sesuai perkiraan mereka berdua, Kris takkan bisa marah jika ada Tao disampingnya,hahaha ...pintar juga mereka.

" Euhm, tak apa Tao, biar kami duduk disana saja,kau bicara saja dengan Kris, Baby.."ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk meja tak jauh dari mereka. " Tapi _hyung_..A-aku...

" Hei...selesaikan urusanmu dengan Kris dulu Baby, setelah kalian selesai nanti kita bergabung,oke ?!"Chanyeol dengan senyum happy virusnya.

" Euhm..Baiklah, tapi jangan pergi dulu _ne_ Baekhyun _hyung_..."rajuk Tao yang membuat kedua_ namja_ itu terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk, lalu mereka berjalan menuju meja mereka.

Tao duduk dengan gugup dihadapan Kris, ia menunduk malu,mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona tipis itu. Ini bahkan belum dimulai Baby...

" Tao..." panggil Kris lembut memulai percakapan itu. Tao mendongak menatap orang yang memanggilnya itu,membuat rona samar itu terlihat oleh Kris.  
Kris tersenyum manis,tangannya meraih jemari Tao dan meremasnya lembut,berusaha menyalurkan perasaannya. Dan Tao tak dapat lagi mengendalikan kegugupannya saat ini,jantungnya berdebar keras,dan rona merah itu kian kentara diwajah manisnya.

" Kau...Sangat manis dan juga cantik jika tersipu seperti itu Baby..." ucap Kris yang justru membuat Tao makin merona, ayolah...tidakkah kau lihat betapa ia sangat malu dengan rayuanmu barusan Kris.

" Jadi My Baby panda... Apa jawabanmu euhm ?, _Gege_ harap kau tak mengecewakan _gege_ Baby, Can you be mine start this time Baby ?, Pleaseee "pinta Kris dengan wajah penuh harapnya.

Tao menunduk lagi,ia menghela nafasnya sebelum kemudian ia mendongak menatap dark choco milik _namja_ tampan didepannya itu.

" Tao... Tao tak tahu _gege_, Tao tak pernah punya kekasih sebelumnya,dan Tao juga takut_ gege_,Tao takut _gege_ akan menghianati Tao, Tao tak mau menangis seperti Baekhyun _hyung_ yang dibohongi oleh Chan Chan _hyung_ kemarin. " jawab Tao sambil kembali menunduk takut. Namun sukses membuat kedua_ namja_ yang duduk di meja yang tak jauh darinya itu-Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- terkejut.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan-_ jadi kau menceritakannya pada Tao_ ?-. Sedangkan Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan-_Biarin!,Siapa suruh bikin masalah kemaren_-

Kris benar benar tertegun mendengar jawaban Tao barusan. Seperti terhantam palu, hatinya terasa sangat kecewa mendengar jawaban Tao. Itu... Bukankah itu berarti Tao** menolaknya** ? _Andwaeeee_...bagaimana jadinya jika seorang Wu Yi Fan aka Kris, sang pangeran yang diidolakan seluruh yeoja di SM High School dan memiliki ribuan fans **ditolak** ?!,** Ditolak**! Cam kan itu.

" Jadi...Jadi kau menolak _gege_ Baby...?" tanya Kris lirih. Tao hanya diam.

" Baby..."panggil Kris lagi.

" Tapi..." Tao mendongak,tatapan mereka bertemu,dan dapat ia lihat betapa terlukanya jiwa Kris saat ini,ia rapuh .

" Tapi Tao akan mencobanya_ gege_..." lanjutnya dengan sekali helaan nafas, membuat jantung Kris serasa berhenti berdetak,ditatapnya _namja_ itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" Jadi...?!, Jadi kau menerima _gege_ Baby...?! " tanya Kris berusaha mencari keyakinannya, dan itu ia dapatkan saat Tao menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dan setelah itu ia bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung mendekat pada Tao, memeluknya erat.

" Terima kasih Baby..._ Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae_ My love..." ucapnya penuh kebahagiaan, dikecupnya kening _namja_ yang sudah resmi jadi kekasihnya itu, Tao tersenyum.

"_ Nado saranghae gege.._." balas Tao lirih namun cukup didengar oleh Kris dan dua sahabatnya yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka,kedua orang itupun tersenyum lega,ikut bahagia mendengar jawaban Tao.

" _Jja gege_, kita gabung dengan mereka " ajak Tao pada Kris yang kini memeluk pinggangnya posesif, lalu ia berjalan menuju kedua orang itu.

" Ekhem!, Jadi... Sudah resmi jadi kekasih nih ?, "goda Chanyeol.

" Jadi...?, "Baekhyun meneruskan.

" Traktirannya dooooonnngg.." teriak Kai yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disamping meja mereka, membuat keempat_ namja_ itu terkejut, lebih terkejut lagi saat mereka melihat Kai tidaklah sendiri, ada Kyungsoo bersamanya.

" Kyung soo_ hyung_?!, woaaahhh.." teriak Tao langsung menghambur kearah Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu kearah _namja_ panda itu.

" Jadi... Benar kalian sudah resmi pacaran nih?, Ahh!, kau curang Kris_ hyung_, mencuri start aja.."gerutu Kai pura pura kesal pada Kris. Kris hanya memasang tampang datarnya.

" Of course... Dan mulai sekarang Baby panda..., Tidak ada yang boleh mendekatimu selain _gege_, dan juga kau hanya boleh menggandeng tangan_ gege_, pulang dengan_ gege_, makan dengan_ gege_,serta tak boleh melihat_ namja_ lain selain _gege, Arasseo_..?!," ucap Kris panjang lebar sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Tao. Sementara Tao menunduk malu karna kata kata Kris barusan. Ia mengangguk pelan tanpa berani menatap wajah kekasihnya itu. Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil melirik sinis pada Kai.

" Ishh!, Kau posesif sekali _hyung_ ckckck...Tenang saja, aku juga sudah punya Kyungsoo_ hyung_ kok.." timpal Kai yang merasa diintimidasi oleh tatapan Kris. Ucapan Kai barusan sontak membuat wajah Kyung Soo memerah sempurna, belum lagi tangan Kai yang saat ini sudah memeluk pundaknya.

" Jadi?!, kalian juga sudah jadian..?!,"tanya Baekhyun heboh. Kai dan Kyungsoo mengangguk bersamaan.  
" Woaaahh... _Chukkae_... Ternyata ada dua pasangan baru _eoh_.." goda Baekhyun lagi,yang diangguki penuh semangat oleh kekasihnya aka Park ... Mereka memang happy virus.!

Merekapun akhirnya duduk melingkar di meja Baekyeol itu. Saling bercanda dan tertawa penuh bahagia. Sesekali mereka menggoda pasangan baru ini yang hanya mendapat respon datar dari Kris, berbeda dengan Tao yang tersipu malu. Dan Kris sangat suka melihat wajah Tao yang tengah merona tersebut. Ahh... Indahnya hari ini untukmu Kris...

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, saatnya mereka untuk pulang kerumah masing masing, begitupun dengan Kris dan Tao. Kris berniat mengantar Tao pulang malam ini. Setelah membayar pesanan mereka tadi, ia berniat meninggalkan cafe itu sebelum Kris menyadari jika ia kehilangan ponselnya,dicarinya kemana mana tapi tetap tak ada, sampai sampai ia menggeledah semua isi tas dari teman temannya,namun hasilnya nihil.

Ke lima _namja_ itu bahkan ikut mencarinya, namun tetap saja tak ada hasilnya,akhirnya mereka lelah dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari cafe itu.  
" Kenapa tak kita coba menelfonnya _hyung_...? " ucap Kyungsoo tiba tiba begitu sampai diluar cafe.

" Ahh!, benar juga... Kenapa tak sedari tadi saja huh?! " timpal Kai yang diangguki oleh kelima temannya itu.

" Biar aku saja yang menelfonnya _hyung_..." tawar Tao lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa digit nomor untuk menghubungi ponsel Kris.

Drrrrttttt...Drrrrtttttt...Drrrrrrttttttttttt

Terdengar getaran ponsel itu, dan itu berasal dari saku Baekhyun, Hah?!, kok bisa?! . O'ow... Rupanya Baekhyun salah mengantongi ponselnya, tadi memang ia duduk disebelah Kris, jadi mungkin saat ia hendak keluar tadi ia memasukkan ponsel Kris kesakunya dan mengira jika itu ponselnya. _Aigooo_...

Ia segera merogoh saku celananya, dan benar saja itu adalah ponsel Kris. Namun ada yang aneh pada Baekhyun,ia nampak melotot melihat layar ponsel Kris yang sedang menyala karna ada panggilan masuk itu.

" Ini... Ini kan...? " Baekhyun tak mampu melanjutkan kata katanya dan langsung menatap Kris dengan tatapan-** Jadi ini alasanmu eoh**?.  
Sedang kelima temannya hanya menatapnya bingung.

" Ada apa_ hyung._..? " tanya Tao bingung,ia lalu mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Baekhyun,dan matanya terbelalak, wajahnya juga langsung merona hebat,ia menunduk malu.

" _Gegeeee_..." ucapnya lirih. Kris yang tak mengerti hanya menatap Tao heran, " Ada apa sih Baby...?" tanyanya mengambil alih ponselnya, dan untuk sesaat ia lupa cara bernafas. Ditatapnya layar ponselnya itu dengan tatapan horor. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa jika ia memasang foto kontak untuk panggilan dari nomornya Tao, dan foto itu adalah foto yang diambilnya secara diam diam dulu,foto yang membuatnya gila pada seorang Huang Zi Tao, sang panda imut yang kini sudah resmi jadi kekasihnya itu.

" _Mwo_?! " teriak Chanyeol, Kai dan Kyungsoo bersamaan begitu mereka melongok kearah ponsel Kris karna penasaran,wajah mereka seketika menjadi shock,bagaimana mungkin seorang Tao yang polos mampu berpose seperti itu.

" Ta-Tao... Itu benar fotomu..? " tanya Chanyeol gugup, siapa yang tak gugup coba jika disuguhi foto yang seperti itu.  
Tao mengangguk pelan. " Jadi benar itu kau _Hyung_ ?, Woaaahh... Hebat!,tapi bagaimana bisa ? "Kai masih belum percaya.

Tao menghela nafasnya, "Tanyakan saja pada Baekhyun _hyung_, kurasa dia tahu jawabannya..." jawab Tao memasang wajah kesalnya.  
Keempat_ namja_ lainnya menatap Baekhyun,seakan meminta penjelasan padanya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan memasang wajah canggungnya " Euhm, Jadi begini... Tiga bulan yang lalu,kau masih ingat kan Channie, jika aku ikut les fotografer kilat itu...?" Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, " 'Kan les itu hanya seminggu saja,Nah pas dihari kelima,tutornya meminta kami untuk memberinya sample foto genic dihari keenam untuk uji layak kelulusan,karna waktunya tak cukup untuk mencari obyek lainnya,jadi aku meminta Tao yang jadi obyek fotonya..Dan untuk posenya itu...Aku meminta Tao berpose seperti dimajalah dewasa yang aku pinjam dari Kai, dan yeah... Hasilnya seperti itu..." lanjut Baekhyun panjang lebar tanpa dosa, tak menghiraukan tatapan membunuh dari Kris.

" Hah?!, Jadi foto ini hasil karyamu _hyung_?, Woaaahhh kau hebat_ hyung_, bisa membuat foto seindah itu.."teriak Chanyeol heboh.

PLETAK

PLETAK

" Aww..._ Appoyo_.." ringis Chanyeol begitu merasakan dua jitakan bersarang dikepalanya,ia menatap pelakunya yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun dan Kris. " Ya! Kalian kenapa sih?! "ucapnya sewot pada dua orang yang kini menatapnya dengan garang.

" Kau bilang indah?!, _Nde_ memang indah, dan tapi aku tak terima jika tubuh kekasihku dilihat orang banyak ,_Pabbo_! " balas Kris tak kalah sewot, sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kris barusan.

" Huh, jadi sudah tak bilang aku indah _eoh_,hiks ...Channie jahat..!"teriak Baekhyun yang cemburu pada ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

Menyadari kekasihnya cemburu Chanyeol segera mendekatinya dan memeluknya, " Aishh... My Baekkie _hyung_..._ Mianhae_...bukan itu maksudku, aku kan cuma bilang kalau foto itu indah...bukan berarti aku menyukai Tao kok... Lagian, memang aku mau apa di lempar si naga tua itu.." ucapnya sambil melirik Kris yang langsung melotot padanya.

" Sudah sudah!, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja...!, Jadi Tao... Bisa dibilang jika kau hanya korban obyek fotogenicnya Baekhyun, begitu ? " Kyungsoo menengahi. Tao mengangguk lagi, ia lalu melirik kearah Kris yang masih menampilkan wajah kesalnya pada Chanyeol, Tao kembali menunduk,ia takut Kris akan marah padanya.

"_ Gege_... Ayo kita pulang.." ajak Tao pada Kris. Kris segera mengangguk dan mengajaknya meninggalkan tempat itu,begitu pula teman temannya,mereka akhirnya berpisah karna hari sudah semakin larut.

.

.  
. **Coffee Shop**

**.**

.

.

"_ Gege_... Maafkan Tao _ge_..."ucap Tao ketika ia hendak keluar dari mobil Kris. Ia menunduk lagi,terlihat benar benar gelisah,karna sejak masuk mobil tadi Kris hanya diam.

"_ Gege... Gege_ marah ya pada Tao..? Hiks hiks.._.mian._." ucap Tao lagi sambil menahan tangisnya yang sudah hampir pecah. Kris yang menyadari Tao menangis langsung merengkuh tubuh _namja_ itu kepelukannya. "_ Mian... Mianhae_ Baby... _Gege_ tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis, _Gege_ tidak marah kok padamu, sungguh!, _Uljimayo_ Baby..." ucap Kris sambil mengecup kening Tao lembut.

Tao mendongak menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya itu,. " Benar _gege_ tidak marah? " tanyanya penuh harap, Kris mengangguk mantab membuat Tao langsung tersenyum manis, " _Gomawo gege_, Ta-tapi kalau boleh tahu dari mana _gege_ mendapatkan foto Tao itu ?" tanyanya kemudian. Kris tersentak, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, haruskah ia mengaku jika ia mengambil foto itu secara diam diam ?, tapi jika Tao nanti marah bagaimana..." batin Kris dilema.

" _Gege_..." panggil Tao lagi saat melihat Kris yang terdiam. Kris menarik nafas beratnya sebelum ia berucap, " Kau tahu Baby... Apa yang membuat _gege_ jatuh cinta padamu untuk pertama kalinya..? " Tao menggeleng lemah. " Karna foto itu, kau ingatkan waktu kita mampir di Coffee Shop dulu itu,kau meminjamkan IPadmu pada_ gege_? "

"_ Mwo?_!, Ishh _gegeeee_...Jadi alasan _gege_ mencintai Tao karna foto itu,_ gege_ mesum " balas Tao lirih sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali merona didada sang kekasih, Kris tersenyum lalu mengulurkan jemarinya mengangkat dagu_ namja_ itu hingga kini tatapan mereka bertemu dan membuat debaran jantung mereka kembali bergemuruh.

Kris menatap Tao dalam diam,dan perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya kewajah kekasihnya itu perlahan,dan Tao hanya bisa diam membeku, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya memejamkan mata indahnya saat merasakan hembusan nafas itu menerpa wajahnya yang tengah merona hebat, dan detik berikutnya ia merasa tak lagi berpijak dibumi saat kedua bibir mereka bertemu dan bertautan lembut, tak ada paksaan ataupun nafsu berlebih dari sekedar perasaan saling berbagi rasa sayang.

Ciuman pertama yang indah diawal Winter tahun ini.  
Ciuman yang nantinya akan membawa sebuah perubahan besar untuk mereka berdua,karna mereka tak lagi sendiri untuk melewati musim dingin ini.  
Ada dia... Dia yang akan selalu memberi kehangatan dihati,memberi rasa nyaman tiap kali mengingatnya.  
Dan esok akan menjadi awal dari kedua insan ini untuk saling mengakui pada dunia jika mereka saling memiliki.  
Berjalan berdua dan bertautan tangan tanpa ragu ataupun malu lagi.

Because you are be mine...

THE END

.

.

.

.

Yeyyy... Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaa...meski dengan gak elitenya #_pundung_

Gak tahu kenapa rasanya gak dapat feel pas tinggal endingnya saja #_Digeplak_

Tapi Arha konsisten kok... biar nih ff ancur ancuran tetep Arha lanjut lho...

Nah sebenernya itu di part akhir ada adegan yang agak agak errr... tapi Arha liat lagi ratenya... keknya gak pas aja, jadi Arha skip aja.

.

.

Makasiiiiiihhhhh banget yang dah maw baca ff ini dari awal mpe akhir, Doh... jadi malu ndiri plus tambah semangat buat nulis,meski sejujurnya Arha sendiri lebih suka baca daripada nulisnya,#_peace_

Mian low Arha telat updatenya yang chap endnya ini, coz Arha lagi sibuk banget ma kerjaan, tapi dah Arha ganti kan ma ff absurd yanglain, moga aja endingnya gak terlalu mengecewakan...meskipun Arha sendiri juga gak yakin loh...hehehe coz ff ini nulisnya pas lagi bad mood jadi miaaaaannn banget low gak nyambung#peace

Last... Hanya mw bilang makasih dan mungkin meminta review lagi...jika gak keberatan...


End file.
